


SA-再见鲸鱼星

by ilashin



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 37,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilashin/pseuds/ilashin





	1. 正文

1.

远洋的轮船开始起航的时候，发出了巨大的轰鸣，脚下一阵荡漾，人也有点虚了起来。

连忙伸手抓住了栏杆。

肚皮紧贴着冰冷的钢条，眼前却是一波一波漾开的海面，分不清是船在往前走，还是海浪在往后，盯着片刻就晕乎了起来，在快要晕船前赶紧的抬起了头。

面前的通透的大海，在一望无际的水面飞驰，忍不住抬起手来，海风从五指缝隙中穿梭而过，明明是风，是空气，却感觉握住了什么似的。

直到透过手掌，感觉自己握住了一座岛屿。

移开手掌一看，短暂的行程已经出现了目的地，一座浮在海面上的绿色岛屿，被礁石环绕着。

名字叫做海洋。

海洋岛。

可真够奇怪的。

下了船紧了紧身上的背包，并没有什么重要的东西，仅仅是几件换洗衣物，身上的钱已经花的差不多了，今晚住哪儿这样的问题相叶雅纪并没有考虑，他只是迈开脚步，沿着海边走去。

明明刚从海上过来的，却站在礁石上失了神。

在巨大的礁石间窜来窜去，毫不费力的就爬到了顶端。

泛着白沫的海水像是有某种神秘的引力，他放了背包，毫不在乎的随手搁在礁石上，随即一鼓作气的扎了下去，身姿飘逸的像某种鱼类。

沉入海里的一瞬，海水就变的深幽而静谧，缓慢的放开手脚，像鱼雷一样往深处沉去，耳朵里有巨大的轰鸣，头顶是明晃晃的太阳，光束被水波扭曲成了温柔的弧度，有不知名的生物掠过，感觉自己沉到了前所未有的深度，却并不紧张。

然而下一秒，有一道黑影超自己扑来，在措手不及之际，被人提着腰拎出了水面。

“哗啦”一记，被深蓝碧绿相交的景色晃了眼，甩了两次头才逐渐的清晰了起来。

浮在海面上转了个身，面前是一张略微有些严肃的脸庞，跟自己差不多年纪吧，他的眼睛大而明亮，双眼皮深邃的很好看，却隐约有点怒意在里面。

“这里不能这么玩，必须穿潜水服。”

相叶雅纪半张着嘴唇呆滞的看着他，两个人随着海浪的波动一起一浮。

阳光浓烈，在水面洒下密密麻麻的金点。

他又异常的认真的说了一句。

“会死掉的。”

便再没有看人一眼，转身游开了。

会死掉的啊～

相叶雅纪按住了自己的心脏，那里跳的又安稳又有力，可是还好好的活着呢。

眯着眼睛感受了一下阳光，再往前看的时候那个少年还站在沙滩上看着自己的方向，总觉得应该是一张生气的脸，于是踢踏着水游向了岸边。

拎着行李走了不过片刻，身上的衣服都已经干透了，风把T恤饱灌的像一面帆，相叶雅纪在这样的风里，转而从包里摸出一包烟来，背过身去逆着风的点火，火苗被吹的歪歪斜斜顷刻覆灭，不得不停下脚步弓起背来低着头护着，凹着脸颊猛吸了一口，才转身继续迎风行走。

一支烟抽完，海滩也暂时走到了尽头，撑着手臂一跃而上半人高的石墙，爬上了公路。

这个季节游客并不多，路上走的更多的是当地的居民，都有些好奇的来回打量着这个纤瘦细长的少年，他却只是盯着远处的海面，满不在乎的走着，走累了，便找了个长凳，从包里翻出顶草帽，盖在脸上仰躺着睡着了。

太阳渐渐的变换了方位，夕阳的余晖斜斜的打在他身上，影子被拖的老长，海面不紧不慢的吞噬着云层和太阳，一点一点的，拉扯进了地平线，路灯一盏接一盏的亮起，回家的人行色匆匆，没有人注意到长椅上的少年睡的正熟。

是被冷醒了的，哆嗦的一个翻身就坐了起来，草帽轻飘飘的掉在了地上，捡起来拍了拍又塞回包里，烦躁的抓了抓头发，打了个呵欠，又呆坐了一会。

“好～冷！”

随即起身啪嗒啪嗒的跑开了。

已经是半夜两点，海岛中央的居民区的灯光大部分都已经熄灭了，最亮的是远处的灯塔，不时的旋转着扫过海面。

相叶雅纪漫无目的的走着，他不知道还可以去哪里，对这个地方也并不熟悉，只能沿着海岛的山路，往光亮之处走去。

黝黑的道路仿佛没有尽头，只能看清脚下方寸之地，往前没有未来，往后也无过去，只能一步一步，如若停下脚步，感觉就会被黑暗所吞噬。

不知道走了多久，前方出现了一点亮光，仿佛有了目标一样，一时兴起就奔了过去，走近了才发现，原来是岛上的观光水族馆。

这个时候，应该是没有人了吧。

却还亮着灯。

心里就突然，想要进去看一看，干脆直接爬起了铁门，在寂静的夜里哐当哐当的声音特别明显，翻了一半里面就有人晃着手电筒出来了。

“谁？！”

相叶雅纪被扫了个正着，眯着眼睛的拿手掌挡光。

竟然是被白天那个提溜自己上岸的小个子逮了个正着。

对方明明没自己高，年纪也就十六七岁，跟自己一样，一对眉毛却是拧的又紧又皱。

“怎么又是你？......你想干嘛？”

相叶雅纪在心里嘀咕，我还没说怎么又是你呢，于是摆出一副无限质疑的嘴脸。

“你在这里干嘛？”

“我？我是这里的饲养员，我在执勤。”

“我不信，有谁会让小孩子执勤。”

“嘿！～”不过就是身高比对方矮了点，却被说成小孩子，怎么都不服气，“这是我家的水族馆！”

“......哇！“相叶雅纪憋了半响，只发出了一个音节。

半响又讨好似的问对方。

“我能进去看看吗？”

“我还没见过深夜里的水族馆。”

“鱼儿们要睡觉吗？”

“啊，我叫做相叶雅纪。”

这个人怎么这么......厚脸皮！

但良好的教养在对方热切的眼神里跟伸出的手中不自觉的就作出了回应。

“我叫做......樱井翔。”

于是从不对人开放的半夜水族馆，为了一名不速之客突然亮起了灯。

可是远远的看着，那个叫做相叶雅纪的少年在巨大的深蓝色的水箱面前来回奔跑，一声接一声惊叹的时候，不自觉的突然翘了嘴角。

像是得了失语症，完全的说不出话来，相叶雅纪跑累了抱着膝盖坐在地上，仰头看着面前静静浮游掠过的阴影，心里有什么在不停的涌动。

直到身边有人走近了并肩坐下。

“谢谢你呀。”

他偏头笑的开心极了，一副感动的要哭的样子。

看起来很寂寞的样子，却又偏过头去，瞪大了眼睛好奇的盯着面前的世界。

樱井翔抿了抿嘴角，没有说话，也转过头去。

被驯养的鱼群穿梭而过，谁也没有发出声音。

好似有羽毛轻柔的拂过脸庞，缓慢的睁开了眼睛，目及之处是一片柔光，而屋顶离自己好远，摇晃着，眨了两次眼动作迟缓的偏过头去，啊，房间里的窗户被谁打开了，有阵阵微风轻拂过来，很小的微风，小心翼翼的卷起空气中的微尘，不一会儿就送来了咖啡的香气。

嗯？这下彻底醒了，从床上坐了起来，简洁的一居室，一眼就扫到了，靠在木桌上斜倚着身子喝水的人，他的一双眼睛一眨不眨的盯着自己，此时倒是举起杯子致敬了一下。

“谢谢你昨晚收留我。”

说完毫不客气的继续喝起咖啡来，手里还捏着切片面包换着咬一口。

樱井翔拧着眉看了一会儿，桌上速溶咖啡的包装袋被扯的歪歪扭扭，还有遗留的粉末，旁边是被扯开了包装的切片，看样子应该是自己冰箱里的那一袋，视线再往右移，还有一杯冒着热气的咖啡。

唔，心里的不满总算压下去一些，掀了被子起床刷牙，等快速洗好脸，端起杯子喝一口，倒是正合适的温度。

而那个叫做相叶雅纪的少年已经擦干净了嘴，背起自己的包，随意的挥了挥手。

“多谢款待，后会......无期。“

也不知道昨晚中了什么邪，把人带回了自己的海边木屋住了一宿。

这里明明是他的秘密基地。

从窗户里探出头去，风吹起了额发鼓起了睡衣的轮廓，削瘦的少年头也没回，一步一步的登下岩石，他背着包站在沙滩上眺望着远方良久，才又重新迈开了脚步。

樱井翔循着他的眼光看去，白茫茫一片的海，灰沉沉的天，空气倒是温暖，可是除了水一无所有，到底有什么好看的呢？

一晚上没回家，却丝毫没有人关心，樱井翔有些不情愿的往盘山路上走，绕过一些矮小的灌木，岛中心的那座红房子别墅，就是他的家。

打开门锁的声音厚重又沉稳，回声很大，樱井翔把钥匙随手丢在鞋柜上，发出巨大的撞击声，然后过后便再也听不到一丝一毫的声音，无力的站在玄关处，孤独像四面八方的风一样袭来，无力的垂了手脚。

父亲大概又出差去了，母亲是常年不在岛上的，她喜欢的是岸上那种帝国式的纸醉金迷的生活，樱井翔却很喜欢这种海岛的生活，七岁之前，父亲的事业版图做的很大，后来遭受金融风暴的冲击，一夕之间坍塌，全家人不得不搬来这个海岛，海岛上的水族馆跟房子都是爷爷的遗产，虽然当时年纪小，却怎么也忘不了表面维持的和平在一夕之间分离崩析，原来家庭之间可供维持的枢纽这么的脆弱，生活像是断掉的线，再接起来却也再没办法复原。

父亲东山再起，虽然事业远不如当初那么辉煌，可也什么都不愁，母亲立刻离开了这个让她痛不欲生的地方，回到了当初的世界，父亲却不愿意离开，樱井翔也不愿意。

他觉得这里很好，也许住一辈子也不会腻。

当一个真实的自由人，比做一个虚假的上流人，听起来更酷一些。

何况，这里有他钟爱的鲸鱼。

天气好的时候，坐上渔船出海，在一片明晃晃的海波折射中，就能看见座头鲸跃出水面的优美身姿，它们成双成对，用脊背划出优美曲线，拍打出巨大的水花，这样的力量，跟水族馆里的鱼类形成鲜明对比。

渔船离得远，鲸鱼是远方的小黑点，然而樱井翔参观过博物馆里鲸鱼的巨大骸骨，鲸鱼本身，就像是一座岛屿。

骨架弯曲，细细密密的撑起了一方天地。

始新世，鲸鱼由陆生哺乳动物逐渐演化成了海洋生物，它们离开了坚实的土地，逐渐往深海潜去，经过几万年的漫长演变，适应了深海的孤寂。

也许人类也能如此，适应深海，感受深海，演变为人鱼，活在深海里。

从寒武纪到第五太阳纪，生物的孤独和毁灭仍在不断循环。

我逃不出这孤独。

不过是十九岁的少年，却有些悲哀的想。

世界明明是彩色的，举目望去，却都是灰白色的影调。

阴沉的天气撑了一个上午，竟然是渐渐放晴了，老赖在家里无所事事也没有用，樱井翔推出自行车，打算沿岛转转。

说是出太阳了，不过是一点点阳花，并不热，天空蓝也是淡淡的，刮着舒适的风，就在这样的环境里蹬上了脚踏，逐渐约骑越快，独处时的自我怀疑全都消失不见了，伴随着漫长的海岸线飞驰，从山上俯视海景，下坡的时候松了手刹，于是像只风筝一样飞了起来，看到有人突然冲出来的时候已经来不及了，只能歪歪斜斜的往旁边闪躲，一头撞向了岩壁。

好......痛......！

虎口处被震的发麻，惯性使然整个人都被抛出去了摔倒在地上，自行车倒在一边，车轮还在空转，而始作俑者肩膀都紧缩着，一副受了惊吓半天都没回神的表情，好一会儿才连忙小步的跑上前。

“你还好吗？对不起我.......啊！”

樱井翔揉着被撞痛的手肘龇牙咧嘴的抬起头来，随即皱了眉。

“.......又是你！”

对方更加不好意思了，低着头的抱歉，眼神无意的扫视过，又惊呼出声。

“你流血了！”

不说还没觉得，膝盖火辣辣的痛，裤子已经蹭破了，够着看了看，还有石子碎屑，相叶雅纪伸出手来，樱井翔默默的看了一眼，还是把手掌叠上去了，被用力拉了起来，跳了两下才站稳，受伤的腿一用力就发出“嘶”的声音，相叶雅纪把人送到石壁处扶着墙，转而去扶起了自行车，笼头都歪了，夹着车轮拧了几下才掰回来，转身对着单脚站的人拍了拍后座。

“上来。”

蹦着坐了上去，骑车的垫着脚离了地，歪歪斜斜的扭了好几道才扶稳车把手，樱井翔紧张的直接按上了他的腰。

他可不想刚上车又摔倒。

“哎哟。”

相叶雅纪反而惊呼着扭了下身子，车子又抖了两下。

“你你你搂着我好了，不能抓我腰！我怕痒！”

两个男生搂着像什么样子！

樱井翔赶紧松了手去抓后座，可是被他一个下坡就撞上了鼻子。

硬硬的脊椎骨，太瘦了好痛。

冤家。

好不容易到了小诊所，用酒精洗去了伤口上的杂质，龇牙咧嘴的被小护士按着包扎好了伤口，膝盖像肿起来的发酵馒头，纱布绕的连弯都不能弯了。

于是又被扶着跳脚走到了门口。

并不是多严重，但对方不送自己的话，连家也回不了。

这次倒是也不扭捏了，直接揽住了对方的肚子，虽然瘦......倒是意料之外的结实。

随着起伏的动作能感受到他身体的震动，他在小声的哼一首没听过的歌。

车轮贴着路面摩擦的声音，随风飘来的逆行的含糊的歌声时断时续，手臂感受到身体的共鸣。

自己受伤的膝盖，一直在滚动的路面，弯曲的山路，停滞的海浪。

灌木的气息，凉风的气息，海水的气息，衬衫的气息。

世界是由声音，气味，画面组成的。

闭上了眼睛。

一片漆黑。

风更加柔顺的拂过脸颊，在一片漆黑之中，那断断续续的哼唱逐渐变得清晰。

「どんな道を歩むかより、谁と歩むのかが大事だ」.......

有些沙哑的细细的声线，被风所送入耳中的断裂的词语。

某一瞬间，仿佛伸手就能碰到星星。

猛地睁开了眼。

突然收紧的手臂让相叶雅纪晃了两下，连忙回头叮嘱。

“你别乱动啊。”

“你唱的什么？”

樱井翔的声音听不清，于是又回头确认了一次。

“嗯？你说什么？”

“我说，你刚刚唱的是什么？”

“给夜空的信。”

“没听过。”

“不太出名的，你喜欢的话我把CD借你。”

“不用了。”

对话暂停。

安静了片刻，又响起了断断续续的哼唱。

第一次觉得，熟悉的风景，走过无数次的街道，就这样在自己面前重新铺陈开来，这条路，甚至变得有些短。

比起走上什么样的道路，更重要的是，跟谁一起走。

有人陪伴的话，世界好像都变得不一样了。

还是让对方把自己送回了家，打开门的时候扑面而来的空旷感。

相叶雅纪探了探头，无心地问。

“你家没有人吗？”

是啊。

显然易见。

收拾妥贴的鞋柜，门口没有一双鞋子。

一尘不染的餐桌，空荡荡的连装饰物都没有。

光滑整洁的地板，定期有人来打扫却无人走动。

这里不是家，只是居所罢了。

樱井翔随手把钥匙丢下，偏了头。

“要不要进来坐？”

“不用了。”相叶雅纪摆了摆手，“我还要去找找零工。”

“嗯？”樱井翔转了个身，眸子里满是疑惑，“你不是来旅游的吗？”

“路费花光啦～哈哈，所以要赚钱呀。”相叶雅纪挠着脑袋满不在乎的说。，又突然想起来什么似的，“欸对了，给我你的手机号码，要是你要出门或者要做什么，随时打电话给我，反正........我暂时不离开，我会负责到底的。”

交换了电话号码对方就想走了，樱井翔看着他的背影已经快要迈出大门，又迟疑的喊了一声。

“喂，那你住哪里？”

相叶雅纪回头耸了耸肩，“再说咯。”

转身又想走，被再次叫住了。

樱井翔掏出一把钥匙。

“那个小木屋空着的，不介意的话你先住着吧.......”

怎么介意了，求之不得。

望着对方脸上浮现的惊喜之色，樱井翔又指了指自行车。

“还有那个，你可以先用，反正.......”他低头看了看自己的腿。

后来随着门钥匙，车钥匙，一同交到相叶手上的，还有一张小岛的地图以及一个零钱包，对方甚至对他做了个自认为帅气无比的wink。

“今天的晚饭，就拜托了。”

骑车奔驰在路上的时候还在想，遇到好人了啊。

每一段旅途，都有着不同的体验，不一样的遭遇，映在瞳孔里熠熠生辉。

海洋岛啊。

相叶雅纪抬起了头，前方是下坡，一眼望去建立在山坡上被绿荫环绕的岛屿小镇被慢慢铺陈开来，一边是金光闪闪的大海，一边是依山而立的石壁，盘山公路环形而上，有少量的汽车经过。

用了全部的力气抵达这里，然而曾经来过的啊。

曾经.......

像是有一瞬间的恍惚，时光碎裂开来。

更小一些的自己跟谁并肩走着，抬头看到的是粗糙的大手，宽厚的胸膛，自己走着，偶尔跑远，再回头。

那个人却始终的温吞的走着，脸上带着笑意，带着一些中年人特有的迟钝与温柔，没有活力的，安静的陪伴。

画面像是断层一样横插进来又迅速消失。

用力的捏了手刹，自行车发出“吱”的叫声，滑行了一段才停住，肌肉在一瞬间完全的松懈开来，抬起头仰望到的，是大片的云层在流动，仔细听的话，有不小的蝉鸣的声音。

即使是白天，星星也在看不见的地方，拼命的发着光吧。

用力去寻找的话，是不是就能留下一些什么呢？

好想被你看见啊，想被你看见，哪怕是在数亿光年之外。

紧握在手中的微弱的光芒，一刻也不敢忘记。

在便利店门口锁好车，还未走进去，就被门口的招聘海报吸引住了目光。

买完便当之后结账的时候，终于犹豫的问起了收银的男孩子。

“啊哝，请问这里还缺人吗？”

被迅速的瞟了一眼，然后看起来娃娃脸的瘦弱的男孩子便扯着小尖嗓一声叫唤。

“店长，有人应聘！”

打着呵欠的中年男人掀开了布帘缓缓的走出来，一副还没睡醒的样子，转头就问。

“谁要应聘？”

相叶雅纪捏着塑料袋，不好意思对着他鞠了鞠躬。

三班制，早上八点到下午两点，下午两点到晚上八点，晚上八点到凌晨两点，管一顿饭，主要负责收银，没有客人的时候要进行货架补充跟整理，晚班要负责清点库存，早班要接收物资入库检查，过期的便当要及时扔掉。

一脸不耐烦的男孩子一边往里走，一边噼里啪啦的说个不停。

声音沉闷了片刻，埋着头从铁皮柜里抛出一件围兜扔给相叶雅纪，再钻出来时满脸通红。

“.......所以说最讨厌夏天了！”

樱井翔一边吸着冷面一边抬起骨碌碌的大眼睛“诶～”的做着回应，相叶雅纪吃的有些着急，差点被呛着，于是含着一大口面条伸手去够桌上的凉水给他。

“别急别急，那家店很散漫的，”语气顿了一顿，“那个娃娃脸叫nino，很好相处的。”

“你认识？”相叶雅纪吃了一惊。

“怎么不认识了？”樱井翔笑了，“这个岛看着大，生活圈子很小的。”

“生活久了你就知道了，都是熟人。”然而又是一顿，“对了，你什么时候走？”

相叶雅纪想了想。

“嗯.......要攒足路费的话，大概还要三个月吧。”

樱井翔弯了眼。

“留到秋天就好了，有大闸蟹吃。”

于是一边答应一边点头。

“嗯！”

套上围裙就正式开工了，深吸了一口气，叫做nino的男孩子仍然用了散漫的语气在教自己收银机的用法，和一些商品的注意事项。

大致的东西都是知道的，以前在老家也经常帮家里的忙。

坐落在海边的房子，橘黄色的灯光，客人们叫嚷的脸，厨房里走动的模糊身影........

“爱拔酱？爱拔酱？.......真是的认真听我说啊！“

鞠躬道着歉，然而脑海里的画面并没有中止。

年幼的自己坐在高高的板凳上，话还说不清的弟弟黏糊糊的跑过来扯住了自己的衣角，妈妈小跑着在自己面前放下了碟子，新菜色闪耀着油润的光泽，于是含着勺子抬头看了远处厨房里模糊的背影一眼。

努力想要集中精神听着眼前少年反复讲解的背景音，却一次次的恍神开来。

“都明白了吧？”

对方抬起头确认了一次，于是慌忙点了点头。

可是被面无表情的专注的盯了一会儿，他就叫嚷着跑开了。

“店～长～～～，怎么办啦你又招了个笨蛋进来！”

笨蛋.......吗？

用力掐了掐手心，打起精神来啊，打起精神来。

不管是几万光年也好，几亿光年也好，想要被你看见，想要拼命努力的向你传达。

我在这里。

就在这里。

努力着。

我在这里，意识长出了宇宙。

下班之后外面已经是漆黑一片，零星的路灯闪着微弱的光，然而抬起头来，星空整片的压了下来，

身边的人“啪”的打开了手电筒，却朝着天上照射了过去，在一片漆黑之中，所有的光芒都笔直地朝着宇宙中心跑了过去，缓慢的肉眼可视的，尘埃悬浮，都在努力往上跑。

男孩儿露出一副小恶魔的笑容偏过头来。

“据说这样对着天空突然照射的话，会闪瞎一架飞机也说不定喔。”

相叶雅纪慌忙拿手去捂手电筒，却逗得他哈哈笑了。

“白痴啊你！怎么可能～”

“有可能的，”相叶雅纪按着手电筒，光从他指缝中间漏出去，把手指照的通红透亮，“要对生命负责。”

小恶魔盯着他半响不语，又突然笑了。

“爱拔酱真是个奇怪的人，明明比我小七岁。”

明明是个小朋友，为什么会有那么严肃悲伤的表情。

“欸？！你二十四岁？骗人！！！！”

在对方杀人的眼光里把那句“好像十五岁的样子”给噎回去了，今天还纠结了一天这家店是不是雇佣童工什么的。

被手电筒的光芒晃了晃脸，对方迈开随意散漫的步伐，“走了啊。”

于是赶紧推起自行车赶了上去。

夜间的草丛透露着湿气，脚腕都凉飕飕的。

二宫和也走在前头，把玩着手电筒，语气也是懒懒散散的。

“爱拔酱～”

“嗯？”

“爱拔酱怎么会想要来海洋岛？”

“嘛～各种各样的原因吧。”

“之前去过很多地方吗？”

“去过哟，去了很多地方。”

“比如呢？”

“青森，石川，鸟取，三重，鹿儿岛，熊本等等。”

“欸～竟是些靠海的地方啊～”

“因为太喜欢大海了嘛。”

“那爱拔酱是哪里人呢？”

相叶雅纪沉默了一下，才缓缓的回答，“千叶。”

“什么嘛。”对方翘起了嘴角，“从小就是海边出生的啊。”

“嗯。”

“每个地方的大海有什么不同的吗？”

“有的哟。”推着自行车的手一顿，“每个地方的大海都不一样的，它们，都有自己的生命。”

二宫和也一愣，半响又笑了。

“真是个笨蛋呢，那么，我走这边了，手电给你。”

摆着手的拒绝，却已经被塞进了手里，背对着头也不回的挥手的人，很快的融进了夜色了。

相叶雅纪站在岔路口，缓慢的跨上了车。

夜色如墨，手里的光芒朝着天空跑去的时候，明明可以跑上几万光年，此刻，却只能照亮方寸之地。

只够，让自己前进。

但是，即使只是这样，也足够了不是吗？

樱井翔六点就醒了，本以为要饿肚子好久，没想到对方来的意外的早。

开门的时候差点撞了个对脸，偶然的巧合。

相叶雅纪在厨房转悠了一圈，很快挽起袖子动起手来。

切片面包拿黄油煎了，中间掏空打上一个流质蛋，美味的想流眼泪。

“好～～～～～吃～～～～～～”

樱井翔差点把盘子都吞下去，恋恋不舍的舔干净了。

对方的那份却丝毫没有动的样子，他小口小口的撕着用剩的面包皮，半响看过来的时候愣了一下，主动的把手边的碟子也推过来了。

“我不饿。”

樱井翔也不扭捏，却没注意到对方看着自己吃东西的时候眼底浮现出的，那一点儿......羡慕。

真好啊。

相叶雅纪心恹恹的，勉强了好几下才把那点面包片都咽下去了。

因为是下午班的关系，樱井翔提出要去水族馆转转。

“这里是我爷爷的产业，现在是我爸爸接手，但基本上也就我在管理，现在有些区域还在做调整。”

“欸？好厉害！”

“没什么呀，”樱井翔小跳步着摆摆手，他的膝盖还是不能用力，“我不过是根据自己的喜好观念做些设计，其他都有专业团队来做的。”

“可你跟我一样大吧？”

“爱拔酱多大？我十九岁。”

“欸？我十七来着。”

“对，你说要待三个月，难道不用去学校吗？”

“我.......现在休学旅行中。”

“羡慕！”

“樱井桑你呢？”

“我？现在正在自主学习，半年后要出国念书。”

“果然是好厉害！”

樱井翔摆摆手，“不过是有想实现的目标罢了。”

边说边走，樱井翔也差不多蹦累了，正好走到水母宫。

他笑的狡黠又得意，“我带你看个好东西。”

一开始是敞而亮的圆柱型水箱，呈不规则的形状立在大厅中央，越往里走，光线慢慢收拢，渐渐变成昏暗的颜色，然而水箱里的水母，就在这样的环境里透出微弱的光，水变成紫色，蓝色，最后走近了一团漆黑之中。

面前的墙上有一小行荧光字体。

［请不要害怕，继续向前。］

于是摸索着，跟着荧光尖头指示的方向，拐了个弯。

满满一面墙的，发着光的水母。

像深海中的星星。

像此刻就置身海底。

他们在跳舞，他们在游荡，他们在玩耍。

相叶雅纪完全的，被迷住了。

“怎么样？”

樱井翔的呼吸打在耳边，他说的小声而亲密，相叶雅纪缩了缩，随即也小声的差点撞到他耳朵上。

“一级棒！”

然后两个人再也没有说话。

从水母宫出来后，相叶雅纪还有点没回过神来。

樱井翔笑话他。

“看傻了吧～”

“可是真的好厉害！”

樱井翔笑了笑，没再说话。

去上班的时候自然而然的跟二宫和也说了这个话题。

结果对方依然是懒散的，毫不在乎的抛了个重磅。

“喔，那个啊，樱井翔自己设计的啊。”

相叶雅纪有那么一瞬，变成了灰色的石化小人。

“我们岛上的人都知道啊，樱井家的天才嘛，他要当空间设计师的。”

呼了一口气，明明年纪差不了几岁，世界却差了好几档，自己到现在，连怎么样活着都不太清楚呢。

可有的人，却早就有了自己的人生规划，有着无法企及的才能。

如果，能知道自己为什么活着就好了。

怀揣着无法言喻的心情下了班，去给樱井翔送晚饭。

打开门的瞬间却看到他在沙发上扭成了面条状，内心几乎是崩溃的。

看到食物就露出小动物般的表情，拿出筷子的那一瞬间，画面停顿了一下，就从温柔的大猫化身为狂暴的狮子，毫无形象的塞塞塞。

这样的樱井翔，天才设计师什么的。

相叶雅纪决定忘记这个话题。

把东西洗好收到厨房里面，不经意间回过头，就看到对方剥了上衣，露出好看的筋肉线条。

于是“砰”的一下，撞到了柜门。

樱井翔扭过头来，顺手把衣服翻了个面。

“你没事吧？”

腰好痛！

可是相叶雅纪却惨白着个脸，磕磕巴巴的问。

“你，你脱衣服干啥呀？”

“洗澡啊～”

“那，那我先走了。”

“欸你别走！”樱井翔蹦着把人拽住了，“我一个人没办法洗呀，你得帮我。”

“不行不行！”相叶雅纪整个人都在往后缩，却被人拽着。

“为什么不行！又不是女孩子。”

就是因为不是女孩子才不行的呀。

相叶雅纪憋了又憋，最后被拉扯着逼急了，差点跌入对方怀里才叫嚷出来。

“我喜欢男的！”

樱井翔闻言手一松，相叶雅纪就往因为作用力后倒去，又慌得想拉人。

幸好地毯很软，这是第一反应。

可是樱井翔很重，这是第二反应。

幸好没碰到腿，这是第一反应。

相叶雅纪好香，这是第二反应。

短暂的四目相对，樱井翔慌得想爬起来，这下的确是碰到膝盖了，哀嚎了一声，一个脱力就又往相叶雅纪身上压去。

隔着T恤都能感觉他滚烫的体温。

相叶雅纪慌慌张张的，把人推开了。

樱井翔仰躺在地毯上，相叶雅纪坐起身来，还没逃走手腕就被人捉住了。

他的表情活像一只砧板上的鱼，眼睛里还含着眼泪。

“你喜欢男的也要帮我洗澡，我受不了了。”

“我膝盖好痛。”

“你要负责的。”

所以说自己造的孽。

相叶雅纪把人扶到浴室，找了个板凳让他坐好。

他伸着一只残腿，可怜巴巴的看着自己。

可相叶雅纪还是红了脸，把花洒朝他手里一揣，就逃出了浴室。

樱井翔跟花洒对视了几秒，又扫过放在他能够的到的地方的洗发水跟沐浴露，朝着外头大喊。

“我洗好了叫你！”

相叶雅纪把头埋在了手心里。

又不是手断了。

相叶雅纪满脑子的吐槽，却还是拿了吹风机，隔着毛巾揉着他一头乱发。

头发吹干总能走了吧。

可等下，又被对方拽住可怜兮兮的说，卧室在二楼。

可你昨天不也爬上去了吗？！

把人连拖带拽的弄上去，伺候他躺好，只差拿本童话书出来读故事了。

樱井翔还笑眯眯的说。

“下楼我没问题的，明天爱拔酱早班吧，早上就不要过来了，我等着吃午饭就可以了。”

相叶简直是逃也似的下楼，樱井翔捂着个被子，突然笑出声来。

原来欺负人这么有趣。

于是第二天下午，在护士换药的时候，樱井翔主动要求再多裹两天纱布。

相叶雅纪可不觉得有什么有趣的，可对方那点不依不挠的势头却也并不讨厌，相处了几天，渐渐的也不尴尬了，习惯了他逗趣的样子，心里想着“喔，他就是那个风格的”，当然，他心里也没有多余的想法。

在这个岛上待满三个月，攒够了路费就离开，路途上的人事物是极好的，可是不能留恋。

无法停下脚步。

樱井翔的腿伤好的极快，本来就不是什么大伤，最后纱布想留也留不住，还颇为惋惜的叹了口气。

他倒不是gay，只是单纯的觉得相叶雅纪有趣。

他不喜欢男人，也不喜欢女人，应该说他还谁都不喜欢。

早在妈妈离家的时候他就明白了，那种脆弱的关系，并不是人人都能承受的。

腿好了之后，相叶雅纪就要把自行车还给他，他想一想。

“还是你留着吧，我不怎么用得着。”

倒是没有说谎，他每天都要上网听外教的课，饭后还要练两个小时的钢琴，剩余时间画图做模型，研究，出去无非就是吃饭跟巡视一下水族馆。

相叶雅纪像是突然闯入的新故事，带着未知的可能性，带着不可预测的走向，还带着伏笔。

工作了一个礼拜，已经不再那么笨手笨脚了，想利用休假日去远足。

小岛说大不大，可也有10000公顷左右，岛的另一侧落日尤其有名，樱井翔听说了后，便也闹着要去。

在便利店买了些零食，二宫和也用意味深长的眼光看着他的时候还没明白，等带上了樱井翔一路往南出发的时候，一直听到背后悉悉索索的声音，回头的时候对方便鼓了仓鼠一样的脸颊，露出意义不明的笑容。

“啊樱井桑，那是我们的晚......饭......”

随着最后一个音节的下落他也正睁大了无辜的眼塞进嘴里最后一口饭团。

相叶雅纪干脆捏了刹车。

“......我们等会儿吃什么？”

“我给你留了一个！”他举着手心里最后一个饭团，然后在对方的眼神逼迫中低下头，“不然你吃我好了......”

等到达目的地的时候太阳正温热的像一颗溏心蛋黄，相叶雅纪就着这样的美景毫不留情的吞下了最后一个饭团，他随身带着相机，到处都要拍一拍，远处孤帆的渔船，浪花拍打的礁石，樱井翔黑乎乎的剪影。

“你之后要去哪？”

“嗯？”

“三个月之后。”

“可能继续往北走，可能是任何地方。”

“欸？没有目的吗？”

“没有。”

“太可怕了！”对方露出小动物般惶恐的表情，“没有规划真是太可怕了。”

过了一会儿又充满好奇的踢踏着水花。

“那......你为什么旅行？”

“......”

“旅行也没有意义么？”他撇了撇嘴，“我不信，总有人是要逃避什么，才去远方的。”

远处的夕阳正朝着海平面一点点的坠下去。

相叶雅纪端着相机，却不拍了。

“多神奇啊，太阳从这里掉下去，在地球的另一端升起。”他转头看着樱井翔，“呐，樱井桑，等你去了国外以后，我们就像活在对角线的两个人了吧。”

樱井翔微笑着蹶了嘴，踢着沙子点了点头。

“我在白天，你就在黑夜，我睡着了，你就醒来了。”相叶雅纪歪了头，“这样想来有些奇妙呢。”

海已经吞噬了一半的太阳，整个海面都变成了暖暖的橙黄色，有微凉的海风鼓起了衣裳。

樱井翔没有接话，而相叶雅纪轻声哼起了那首歌。

［何気なく笑い合えてる いつもと変わらない夕暮れも 二度とはない名場面だ 今は心から思うよ.......］

那是近乎自言自语的小声哼唱，唱的很慢，像是出声的时候，就能被海风轻飘飘的送去了遥远的远方。

夕阳已经掉落的只剩一小点了，那一点残光，偏了头去看也看不见他的表情。

樱井翔弓起背，把手插进了裤兜里。

最后的一刹那，两个人都叫了起来。

“啊——”

太阳沉没前的最后一眼，海平面上出现的一纵即逝的绿光。

“你看见了吗？”

樱井翔不可置信的转过头来，昏黄的天色下，看不见他的表情，却能看见一双熠熠生辉的眸子。

“看见了！”

相叶雅纪也同样的不可置信的指着对方。

默契的同时举起双手击了个掌，相叶雅纪笑的眼睛都眯成了一条线，像小孩子一样。

于是樱井翔也笑了。

“樱井桑，我们赛跑吧！”

“诶？”

“预备～开始！”

“啊啊，等下！犯规.......”

“跑的慢的人请客吃宵夜！”

夜风里他带起了一阵微尘，像一个真正的少年一样，开怀而明亮。

樱井翔顿了顿，直到对方迟疑的停了下来回过头来，才假装什么事都没有而迅速的追了上去。

“才不会让你得逞！”

2.

即使是刚刚经历过世界末日，人类也还是要遵循着规则继续活下去啊。

就算是看见了绿光，生活也没有发生任何奇迹。

相叶雅纪的工作越发的得心应手了起来，自从不用给樱井翔送饭了以后，见面的机会自然是大幅度的减少，不知道为何却隐约地松了一口气。

樱井翔忙过了一个短暂的学习区间测试，才突然想起来好几天没看见相叶雅纪了。

突发其想的给对方连发几条短信，邀请他跟自己一起去海上玩。

等待回信的过程中还有那么点儿小焦躁，但是收到简洁但肯定的回复时又笑弯了眼睛，自己都察觉出了那么些许不平常的好心情。

远远的，看见他晃着头发跑了过来，心情就像被海水一波波的击中了，好想揉一揉他的头发。

快艇把他们带至站在岸上都看不见的海平面的另一边，极速的前进过后是晃晃悠悠的等待。

相叶雅纪把脚伸出栏杆外面跨坐着，海浪就反复扑打着小腿。

明明就是海啊。

可是心情莫名的就开阔了起来。

迎面而来的风掠过了海上，撩起了发梢，相叶雅纪回了一点头，冲着樱井翔感激的笑了。

背后大片大片的水波反光中，他的笑容漂亮的不像话，多年以后想起来，都觉得喉咙里哽咽着无法下咽的情绪。

相机纪录不下，画笔描绘不下，他看着你，只看着你，慢动作定格的笑容，都比不上凑近了放大含着星光的眼神。

那是藏在世界角落的宝藏，无人知道的你。

樱井翔正怔怔的愣神，突然就听见身边人低呼了一句。

“啊！”

远远的海平线上，小黑点一般的鲸鱼凭空跃出海面，整个快艇上的人群都沸腾了。

“两只，两只呀！”

相叶雅纪兴奋地拍打着樱井翔的手臂。

“是座头鲸哟。”

樱井翔歪了一点头，笑容满面地看着他的眼睛。

“你怎么知道？”

相叶雅纪也歪了头跟他对视。

“我喜欢鲸鱼啊。”

“唔。”

相叶雅纪先移开了视线，转头看向鲸鱼所在的前方海域。

他的睫毛很长，垂下一点眼睑的时候总像个神秘少年，掩住了一身故事。

侧脸的轮廓像是从神话中走出来的被鬼斧神工雕刻出来的美少年，带着一点肉肉的稚气未脱的美感。

樱井翔在心里不自觉地叹了口气。

下了船以后相叶雅纪的好心情还持续着未全部退散，反而樱井翔有些心事重重地慢吞吞地走着。

“樱井桑～”前方的相叶逆着风回了头，露出好看的笑颜，“谢谢招待，那么，下次见？”

樱井翔定住了脚步，想说什么，最终抿着唇挥了挥手，相叶抬起手腕看了下时间，神色慌张了那么一下，又抬起头来笑着挥了挥手就转身跑开了。

樱井翔看着他的背影，将手抄进了口袋。

牙白，背影也真是好看。

相叶雅纪一路小跑着赶回了便利店，刚系上围裙就看见二宫和也掀帘进来了。

“哟！约会回来了？”

相叶雅纪一愣，转了脸。

“.......胡说什么啊。”

“喔对了，店长让你把后面的两排货架全部重新整理一下。”

“嗯，好，我马上就去。”

相叶雅纪踏出隔间的时候，突然长长地吐了口气。

跟樱井翔才不是那样的关系。

何况自己明明下定了决心，再也不要喜欢上任何人了。

孤独一辈子，可能才是自己的命运。

樱井翔慢悠悠地散着步晃到了家，脱掉鞋子就将身体摔进了柔软的沙发里。

一个人的时候，仿佛都能听见时间流逝的声音。

可是闭上眼睛的话，浮现出的却不是鲸鱼优雅的身姿，而是相叶雅纪的样子。

他笼罩在朦胧的柔光里，仿佛触手可及。

明明是个画画苦手，却能在心里临摹出全部的样子。

猛然睁开了眼睛。

你是怎么确定自己喜欢上了一个人的？

用公式，还是心事？

是放在心里准确的计算过双方的差距和相似，还是在脑海里搜索到了一系列的关于他的所有动态视频并且慢动作缓缓定格？

可喜欢这种情绪，仿佛上涨的潮汐，一次次的扑打过来的时候，如果还不警醒的倒退的话，就会突然被淹到无法求救的位置。

现在应该警觉起来了吧？

可一想到他的笑脸，紧皱的眉头突然又松懈下来了。

只是太好看罢了。

“相叶雅纪～”

店长拖长了尾音的喊声消融在隔间里，相叶雅纪一边扭头应了，一边小跑着抹了一把湿漉漉的额发，手扶着门框探了个头进里间。

“补的货到码头了，你去拉一下。”店长一边看着报纸，一边放下了手里的茶杯，从怀里掏出钥匙扔了过来，“路上当心～”

相叶雅纪利索地接过钥匙，经过柜台的时候还被二宫和也打趣了，“哟未成年不要被警察抓到啊！”

出了店门一阵凉风袭来，吹散了额头上的汗珠，抬头看了看，大片的沉云压了下来，好像要下雨了。

相叶雅纪钻进了路旁的小货车里，熟练地点燃了发动机，小岛上没有什么巡逻的警察，有也都是熟人，自从店长知道相叶会开车以后就总是让他去拉货，尽管没有驾照，可相叶雅纪对自己的技术有信心。

毕竟.......是那个人教的啊。

离码头还有一点距离的时候，天空就已经完全的被乌云所掩盖，白天变成了黑夜，相叶雅纪打开了车灯，货船早就等在渡口，熟识的工人抢着时间帮相叶雅纪搬完了全部的货，拿到了签字的货单，就匆忙跑开了。

相叶雅纪刚坐上车，拉下手刹，豆大的雨点就掉落了下来。

雨刷在玻璃上划了一道两道弧度，速度就越来越快。

车窗上起了一层雾，雨点连成了线，掉落在天地间，刺眼的闪电在前方骤然落下，相叶雅纪吓了一大跳，连忙放缓了行车速度。

本来就少见的山道，此时更是不见人影，前方的道路都被雨水所覆盖，一个不留神，就经过了一个颠簸的大坑，老式货车向前甩了五十米而已，就安静地熄灭了，任凭相叶雅纪再怎么踩着刹车发动钥匙，都只是发出空转的闷哼，不再工作。

小山坡上的树被风吹成整齐划一的弧度，不断地来回摇摆，雨打在货车铁皮上，伴随着轰隆隆的雷鸣，反而衬的车内更加安静。

一个人，仿佛宇宙里都只剩自己一个人。

相叶雅纪慌张地掏出手机来，却发现手机电池早已只剩一个红色的空壳，只等他看一眼，就完全的黑屏了。

心里突然就焦躁了起来。

又试着拧了两下车钥匙，完全没有反应，咬了咬牙开启了车前盖，冒着大雨钻了下车，只一瞬间，脸上身体就被雨水浇灌透了，勉强开了车前盖，也只是被呛的咳嗽出声，还灌进去一些雨水，慌地又连忙盖上了。

其实修车是一点都不会的，不过是徒劳无功地想做点什么罢了。

浑身湿透地滚回车里，抬起头来从后视镜里看着狼狈的自己，突然就想哭。

如果是那个人的话，如果他在的话，一定会拿出准备好的雨伞，迅速地排查出问题，然后一脸得意地告诉自己，应该怎样做。

镜子里的自己弱小得不像话，偏了头去不想再看，却一下子缩在座位上哭了出来。

明明想要成为立派的大人。

明明以为自己什么都能做的到。

明明觉得，只要是想去的远方，就一定能抵达。

可宇宙还是太大，自己太渺小了。

我想被你看见啊。

想努力的，努力的，被你看见啊。

想穿过所有物质，到达你所在的星球。

那里是漆黑一片吗？

你也在等待吗？

等待着我发光的那一天吗？

过去不在意的细节如今全都历历在目，原来都刻在心里不曾被忘记，如今不必刻意怀念，都时常想起。

一想起就要哭了啊。

相叶雅纪缩紧了身体，把头埋了下去。

痛哭出声。

一边想遏制，一边又无法停止地，痛哭出声。

谁来救救我。

如果宇宙中，有谁能听到就好了，如果你能出现，只是抱一抱我。

只需要这一点温暖，就足够了。

“相叶雅纪！”

“相叶雅纪！”

还以为自己幻听，直到被一阵急促的敲打声吵醒，相叶雅纪才发现自己不知不觉中竟然睡着了。

雨还在下，玻璃发出沉闷地敲击声，抬起了头，外面有谁在声嘶力竭地喊着他的名字。

迷迷糊糊地按下了车窗。

“你吓死我了！”

是樱井翔。

穿着被风吹的盖住了脸的雨衣，大概是雨太大了，脸上都是水，一双眸子里满满地都是担心。

“傻愣着干什么呀，把保险锁打开让我进去啊。”

哦哦，相叶雅纪这才反应过来，升起了车窗按下解锁，樱井翔绕到了副驾驶座，利索地打开车门爬了进来，一边嚷嚷着冷死了一边迅速地扒掉了雨衣。

“你怎么回事啊手机都打不通。”

谁来救救我。

“要不是我正好去便利店买东西.......”

如果有谁。

“.......这么大的雨.......车是坏了吗？”

能听见就好了。

“诶你是哭了吗！”

他好像是在说什么，可相叶雅纪完全没听进去，直到樱井翔一张特写的大脸亘在眼前，才回了一点神来。

“什，什么？”

“你眼睛好红，衣服怎么都是湿的？”

“我下去检查发动机......”

“等等。”樱井翔的脸上写满了担忧，伸了一只手过来盖住了相叶雅纪的额头。

冰凉的皮肤贴在额头上，不自觉地就闭上了眼睛，那手掌心传递过来的些许温暖，让脑袋变得昏沉沉。

“发烧了啊！”樱井翔一下子变得惊慌失措了起来，“怎么办要赶紧去医院啊！”

“不打紧的，”相叶雅纪伸手拽住了他撤离的手，“让我睡一会儿，睡一会儿就好了。”

樱井翔应该反驳的，可相叶雅纪将他的手拉了过来贴在了自己的脸颊上，打从心底里舒了口气，然后软绵绵的身体就倒在了他的肩膀上。

中间还隔着手刹，这样睡脖子肯定是不舒服的，可相叶雅纪已经闭上了眼睛。

“你等等。”樱井翔干脆咬了咬牙，抬了一只脚上来踩着座椅屁股越过了界限，挤到了驾驶座的边角。

腿都不知道应该如何摆，干脆踩在了挂档器的边缘，伸出一只手来把相叶雅纪揽住了。

相叶雅纪歪了一点身子，整个人都埋进了樱井翔的怀里，毛茸茸的头发抵着樱井翔的肩窝，两个人紧密的挨在一起。

只要，能被谁找到，就好了。

满足的叹了口气，相叶雅纪陷入了完全的沉睡之中。

手掌心底下是湿冷的衬衫跟滚烫的皮肤交叠的温度，相叶雅纪的身体在微微发着抖。

樱井翔别无他法，只能收紧了手臂。

肌肤相贴，相叶雅纪又往他怀里钻了钻，大概是病的糊涂，在睡梦中呜咽了出来。

樱井翔突然觉得自己的心脏就被什么揪紧了。

他稍微错了那么一点距离，看他皱紧了眉眼，轻轻地凑了上去。

吻的像蝴蝶一样轻薄，却扑拉拉地扇起了西伯利亚的暴风雪。

从未觉得自己软弱无力，这一刻除了收拢手臂却别无他法。

希望用自己的体温去安抚他的体温，想要熨平他的额头，除去他的噩梦。

想要像鲸鱼一样，细细密密地撑起一方天地。

将他妥帖照顾好。

外面雨声渐歇，只剩大风肆虐，樱井翔咬了咬牙，摇醒了相叶雅纪。

“不下雨了，我带你去看医生。”

相叶雅纪迷迷糊糊地摇着头，“我不想动。”

因为生病，因为软弱，声音都不自觉地带上了哭腔，似小动物一般可爱。

“你别管我啊。”

闹着脾气的哭腔，怎么能不管呢。

樱井翔按住了他的脸颊，逼他抬起眼来。

“我背你呀，必须走，再不走，就真的到晚上了。”

在这样人烟稀少，车又坏掉的山路上待一夜，怎么能呢。

樱井翔打定主意要走，吃力地从车里爬出来，再把相叶雅纪架下来，然后弯下身子撅了一点屁股。

“上来。”

相叶雅纪没有力气跟他闹，被他稍微拉着，就乖乖地伏了上去。

不是不重。

本来还担心樱井翔会摔跤，可他只是定了定，就稳稳地迈开了步伐。

相叶雅纪揽着他的肩头，思绪逐渐地模糊了起来。

好像回到了小时候。

那是在千叶的海边，有波光粼粼的海面，有远处模糊的船只背景，有追逐打闹的身影。

年幼的自己被一把捞起架在肩头，开心的咯咯笑着。

是自己绝对不可能记得的记忆。

却就是出现了。

父亲架着自己，在海滩上躲避妈妈的追逐，那时候还没有弟弟。

海风很温柔，海浪也很温柔。

爸爸的背很暖，很宽厚，有着完全的安心感。

他搂着自己的双腿，将自己挂倒在肩膀上，一会儿又高高抛起，又稳稳接住。

相叶雅纪弯起了嘴角。

是在医院猛然惊醒的。

白色的窗帘，白色的床单，白色的墙壁，和消毒药水的味道。

相叶雅纪大口大口地喘着气，一时还无法回过神来。

手背有些刺痛，低了头去看，还戳着针头正在挂水。

再扭头，就看见了隔壁床上张着嘴巴睡的毫无形象的人。

突然就松了口气。

隐约记得一些事情，梦境里的感觉跟现实纠缠在了一起，蹙了眉头又松开了。

怪不得梦境那么真实，这个人背着自己走了一路，怕是累坏了。

外面已经是天光大亮，并不知道几点，樱井翔一只手臂垂在床下，一只搁在自己肚子上，身上的衣服也没脱，被子被他踢了一半蜷缩在床尾，嘴巴张得开开的呼吸，仔细听的话，有轻微的鼾声。

相叶雅纪的表情柔和了下来，看了好一会儿，决定帮他把被子盖上，轻声轻脚的取了吊瓶抓在手里，还差一点回血，又连忙举高了，蹑手蹑脚地绕到樱井翔床边，拉扯了一下他的被，没拉动，又用力扯了一下，樱井翔缩了缩腿，闭上了嘴巴抿了抿，翻了个身。

趁着他移动的瞬间，相叶雅纪迅速地抽出被来，轻轻地盖在了他身上。

现在他眼睛嘴巴都紧闭着，侧躺着睡得正熟。

相叶雅纪的视线一一地描摹过他的轮廓，他的睫毛，他的皮肤绒毛。

心里像是被海水灌胀的满满。

哗——浪花掀起来。

哗——潮水退下去。

在颠簸的海浪中，在晦涩不明快要沉默的深渊中，求救的讯号，却被你搜寻到了。

相叶雅纪深深的吸了口气，却抑制不了要落泪的生理冲动。

迅速地转身走回自己的床边，将药水吊瓶重新挂好，躺回了被窝里，他紧抓着被角边缘，随即又控制不住地扭头看了一眼樱井翔，然后才将自己，和自己鼓噪不停的心跳，都深深的埋了下去。

在陷入无尽的黑暗之前，神啊，求求你，再让我梦一遍。

虽然只要触摸着就会破碎， 但还是想要再做一个有关于你的美梦。

在忘记之前，在永不告别的黑夜。

樱井翔醒来的时候，房间里已经充斥着柔和的夕阳光了，扭头看了一眼，相叶雅纪的点滴已经被撤掉了，整个人埋在橙色的余晖中，睡的正熟。

小心翼翼地挪动了一下僵硬的身子，手臂撑在床边坐着发了一会儿呆。

虽然是下山的道路，但最后也是精疲力竭到无法呼吸的地步。

脚上如同灌了铅一样，在呼啸的风声中，相叶雅纪不安的扭动了一下，呢喃着叫了一声“爸爸”。

喂，我可不是.......

明明想这样吐槽，却又无奈地咬紧了牙，将他往上托了托。

算了，就做一回爸爸吧。

后来幸好是店长看人迟迟不归，着二宫和也开着小车来寻了。

直到相叶雅纪被吊上点滴瓶，樱井翔才松了一口气。

“喂，要不我来看着吧。”

“不用了。”

不知道为什么下意识地就拒绝了二宫和也的提议。

到底是为什么呢。

怎么也不明白。

可，你看见了吧？

他的软弱他的害怕。

他在求救，不是吗？

樱井翔缓缓地叹了口气。

相叶雅纪是在晚餐时间被叫醒的，虽然还是迷迷糊糊地，但进食过后脑袋总算清醒了一些，挥着手地赶樱井翔回去。

也好，医生早些时候来看过，退烧了就没什么大碍。

继续留着，好像也有些尴尬。

相叶雅纪倚在窗台上，看着樱井翔的身影像一粒芝麻小点，走出了医院的大门，伸出手去按在玻璃窗上的话，仿佛就能擦掉消失不见。

说起来人类就是这么脆弱的存在，生命流逝抓也抓不住。

相叶雅纪收回手来，低头握了握蜷缩的手心。

不去开始就不会有结束，得不到就不会失去。

只陪伴，不拥有的话，也许才能够长久。

他伸手按住了自己的心。

相叶雅纪，你要自控。

闭上眼睛，是大雨中狼狈的自己，倒在地上的摩托车，跟雨水混合着缓缓流淌的血迹。

睁开眼睛，是医院没开灯略显阴暗的墙壁。

闭上眼睛，是怒吼的自己，生气的父亲，惊慌失措的母亲，和少不更事哭泣的弟弟。

睁开眼睛，是手心里流逝着抓也抓不住的生命。

就这样放掉就很好。

相叶雅纪出神地想，就这样放掉，放掉自己所有的情绪，就让呼吸都难过到透不过气来，仿佛沉溺在触不可及的海底。

可是下一秒，突然有人撞了门进来。

樱井翔气喘吁吁地站在门口。

“怎么了吗？”

相叶雅纪半张着嘴，疑惑地问。

樱井翔摇了摇头，又摇了摇头，深喘了两口气。

刚刚他已经走了，都走出医院的大门好远了。

突然心悸得厉害，鬼使神差地就折了回来，并且越跑越快。

因此相叶雅纪问他怎么了，他摇摇头，却什么也说不出。

很傻吧。

但是。

他往前走了一步，拉上了房门。

仿佛听见了宇宙尘埃间传来的微弱的声音。

某个人的求救信号。

晚风呼啸着，吹起了相叶雅纪的衣领，有雨点打在了身侧，相叶雅纪哆嗦了一下往窗外看去，随即反应过来下雨了。

专属于这个时节，飘忽不定的雷阵雨。

于是利落地从窗台上翻下来，刚要抬手之前，早有人贴着他的背抢在他前面，拉上了玻璃推窗。

窗外已经是乌青色一片，玻璃上倒印出了两个人的脸。

樱井翔突然咧嘴笑了。

他后退了几步，直直地往相叶雅纪的病床上倒去。

“果然还是不想回家啊！”

相叶雅纪转过身来，声音平淡却蹙了眉头。

“家有什么不好。”

樱井翔翻了个身，呈大字状地垂挂在床上，声音闷进了棉被里而变得嗡嗡得，听起来突然有些寂寞的样子。

“不好，一个人的家，一点也不好。”

相叶雅纪半晌没有回音，屋子里静默地都能听得到呼吸，樱井翔又猛地爬坐了起来。

“说起来，你一个人出来旅行，爸妈都不担心吗？”

“樱井桑你不也一个人？”

“那不一样！”

“有什么不一样？”

樱井翔有些别扭的转了脸。

“我妈不喜欢这个家。”

呼吸都停滞了一样，半晌又回神微笑了。

“也没什么大不了的。”

相叶雅纪的心跳猛烈地停顿了一下，半晌才轻轻地开口。

“樱井桑，在来得及之前，喜欢的东西，珍惜的东西，宝贵的东西，能抓多紧，就要抓多紧。”

又像是劝自己一样低下了头去。

“因为我们是无法往回走的。”

樱井翔怔怔地伸出手去，倚在窗台上的人明明近在咫尺，却像是相隔了一整个银河。

不由自主地拽住了他的手，将他一把拉近了。

相叶雅纪被突然拽地一个踉跄，惯性地扑在了他肩头。

抬起头来，两人的距离是如此近。

银河系被抹平了，寂寞横跨沟渠。

呐，相叶雅纪，你还敢再犯错一次吗？

呐，樱井翔，喜欢明明是不可靠的。

吻下去的时候，谁紧张地闭紧了眼睛，谁紧扣肩头的指节泛了白。

窗外的闪电盖过了谁紧张的心跳声。

轰隆隆隆，是夏天走远的声音。

十六岁的时候，相叶雅纪第一次发现自己喜欢上了一个人。

但是如同所有晦涩不明的青春期电影一样，喜欢了一个人，却是痛苦的开始。

因为那个人，是个男人。

两人原本是安定的好友关系，却在暑假里擦枪走火的接吻了。

是一起散步买完水果回家的路上，空气里起了一层薄雾，盖住了远方的一切，在突然上坡的一段路面上，对方突然转了身明明确确地告白了。

手里还拎着葡萄和水蜜桃，却被他弯了一点腰盖下来吻住了。

月光薄如蝉翼，命运的齿轮在那一刻，突然咬合住了。

一切都脱轨失控了。

相叶雅纪睁开眼睛，猛然推开了樱井翔。

病房里只有快的过剩的心跳，和起伏的呼吸。

他的眼睛模糊了又清明，用力咬了咬牙口才镇定了下来。

“我.......”

“我不喜欢你！”

在樱井翔说出什么之前，相叶雅纪先冲口而出。

在听明白他说什么之后，大脑突然爆炸了，变得嗡嗡作响，他的脸明明近在咫尺，一瞬间又退到无法触摸那么遥远。

樱井翔拧紧了眉头，明明是个双方都没有抗拒的吻。

明明是自己的初吻。

他用力揪住了相叶雅纪的病服衣领，揪近了又用力地啃咬了上去。

不得章法地，胡乱地撕扯地像是暴躁的小兽。

分开之后用力地推开了对方，擦了擦嘴角抬起头来。

“好巧，我也不喜欢你。”

屋外只剩大风拉扯，相叶雅纪蜷缩在被窝里，樱井翔已经走了很久了。

他慢慢地抚上唇角，闭上了眼睛。

耳边仿佛听到了夏日的蝉鸣，变得清晰。

有阳光淡淡的印在身上。

是自己狭小的房间，窗外是葱葱郁郁的参天大树，蝉声就是从树梢缝隙里透出来的。

自己和谁肩并着肩，挨着床边坐在地板上。

不记得说了什么，他笑闹着，偏过头来要给你一个吻。

房门却在这时候被推开了。

门外是脸色铁青的父亲。

后来是无止尽的争吵，脸颊被扇地用力。

倔强的眼神，说了“我恨你”。

相叶雅纪缩在被窝里捂住了脑袋，却止不住画面回拨。

大雨中本该外出送餐的父亲，倒在了血泊里。

“我没有错！”

警笛鸣闪的交通事故而已。

“我才不要你这样的家人！”

父亲冰冷的身体泡在雨水里。

“我恨你！”

散落一地的餐具和被冲刷的血迹。

“如果你死了就好了！”

利刃划破胸膛，恶毒的语言覆水难收，站在大雨里呆滞的自己，从此再也不能原谅自己。

是恋爱那一刻如同泡沫一般的甜蜜，搅乱了全部的生活。

曾经有过幸福的可以死掉的想法，于是以前的自己就真的死掉了。

失去了父亲的自己，像是行尸走肉一样，无法面对妈妈的目光，无法面对弟弟。

那个友人般的恋人，说了“彼此不要再见面”之后就利落地挂掉了电话。

从此再也没有出现。

也好，只能孤独地活着啊。

只有孤独地活着，才不会伤害到任何一个人。

他消失了，化成星辰远航。

仿佛在一夜之间突然长大，突然明白了。

父亲是如此的重要，父亲是如此的无可替代。

他是给了你骨血灵魂的人，他带领你走上人生征途。

他就在那里，在亿万光年之外。

别人带不走也抹不去。

只要你活着，每呼出的一口气，都饱含了他的基因。

对不起。

再也不能跟你吵架了。

若无其事的每段时光，都变成了再也无法回顾的名场面。

出事之后胆小地懦弱地逃避着，直到有一天，那么一天，突然回忆起那双大手曾经揉过小时候自己的头顶。

“爸爸呐，真想去各个地方的大海看一看啊.......”

“等雅纪长大了，就跟爸爸去。”

“真的吗？”

“真的哟。”

“哈哈，雅纪真乖！”

明白过来的时候，已经踏上了征途，你的未完成，由我来完成。

想要完成他的期许，想要变成无所不能的大人，想要努力再努力。

在失去他之后，你终于想明白生命中最重要的东西是什么。

为了尽力的保住手中所拥有的一切，为了再也无法实现的约定。

仿佛用力地奔跑就能够再重逢一样。

只想被你看见啊。

在亿万光年之外，也想被你看见。

我很好，想跟你说对不起，和迟迟无法说出口的我爱你。

半夜时分，又迷迷糊糊地发起烧来，一边呜咽着把被子踢开，一边又被谁盖紧了。

梦里面踩着棉花糖般的楼梯，在一座被夕阳笼罩的金光闪闪的城市上空攀爬。

父亲紧紧地跟着自己。

途中是沉默地吧？

终于站在了制高点，跟他并肩而立，一言不发地俯瞰世界。

那样渺小却金碧辉煌的世界。

这还是父亲去世后，第一次梦见他。

美好而平和的梦境，相叶雅纪睁开了眼睛。

他的手被人拽着，略微动了动，那人就惊醒了。

樱井翔一脸受了惊吓地抬起头来，看见是相叶雅纪醒了，猛然松了手。

“.......想喝水。”

相叶雅纪有些局促，却又真的干渴到不行，樱井翔连忙去拿了水杯，托着他的背坐了起来。

相叶雅纪解决了一大杯水后，抬了抬眼眸飞速地看了樱井翔一眼，在对视之前又移开了视线。

“你不是走了吗？”

樱井翔别扭极了，半晌才从鼻子里哼了一声。

“对啊！我恰好又回来了而已。”

说谎。

说谎。

然而心口却被什么情绪塞得满满当当，不知道是刚刚的梦境太美好，还是眼前的人太温柔了。

也许是生病的自己坏掉了。

相叶雅纪深吸了一口气，将眼泪都吞回肚子里。

却觉得自己的心跳快要从喉咙口跳出来了。

“谢谢你。”

他轻轻地说。

沉默了一下，樱井翔的表情逐渐变得柔和了起来，有些局促又有些不安。

嘟囔着说得超级小声。

“.......对不起。”

对不起。

对不起什么呢？

对不起吻了你？

对不起惹你生气？

他又抬起头，重复着想要大声地再说上一遍，只是刚要开口之前，就被人揪住了衣领。

相叶雅纪的嘴唇贴了过来，舌头滑溜溜地钻进了他的口腔里，在他僵化着未反应过来之前，有些用力的吸吮了一口，急促地结束了这个吻。

“笨蛋，扯平了。”

这是.......吻？

不是嘴唇贴嘴唇，不是牙齿靠牙齿，不是撕扯啃咬。

这是一个成人化的吻？

法式热吻？

樱井翔觉得此刻自己的脸一定熟透了。

“你才是笨蛋！”

“笨蛋没有资格说别人。”

“喂，明明是你数学不好！”

“嗯？”

“扯平什么的，根本没有扯平！”

这下相叶雅纪的脸皮也烧了起来，把头扭到了一边。

“.......笨蛋。”

樱井翔窘迫过后反而镇定了下来。

故意夸张地“哼”了一口气。

也许是他太夸张了，“噗嗤”一声，相叶雅纪忍不住笑了。

于是樱井翔也撅着嘴笑了。

情绪总算缓和了下来，好像又回到了什么都没发生过一样。

樱井翔举着杯子问他。

“还要水吗？”

相叶雅纪摇了摇头，于是樱井翔放下水杯，扶着他躺下了。

“那你再睡一会儿吧，我先走了。”

相叶雅纪看着他的背影，一步一步地，突然就喉咙口发紧。

“我不喜欢你的。”

樱井翔的脚步在门口顿住了，回过头去，相叶雅纪紧抓着被角，露出了一个局促不安的笑容。

樱井翔停滞了一下，也微笑了。

“嗯，我也不喜欢你。”

房门被缓缓地关上了。

内外的两个人，笑容都迅速地沉默了下去。

樱井翔重重地呼了口气，才迈开了脚步。

难过的情绪，愤怒的情绪，早在第一次跨出病房门的时候就捶打过来了，本来想立刻回家去，立刻离开这个地方，只是无论如何都迈不出脚步，无论如何都有种不能放任相叶雅纪不管的念头，所以一个人在病房门口呆坐到半夜。

直到查房的护士来了又去地奔走，才知道他又发烧了。

趁着他打了退烧针睡得安稳，才小心翼翼地放任自己握住了他的手。

一点一点的肌肤相贴，血液都从四肢百骸散开了。

啊，这就是喜欢啊。

他揪紧地眉头想让人抹平，紧闭的嘴唇想让人吻醒。

却只是轻轻地，把嘴唇烙印在他手背。

这是世上最干净的感情，无论你是不是喜欢我，我只想让你开心。

不管你要走，将来无论去哪，如果想起我，你能微笑起来的话。

你只是不想我喜欢你吧。

如果这是你的希望地话.......如你所愿。

我不喜欢你。

我好喜欢你。

微弱的晨光将天空的深蓝逐渐减淡，那清晨的一点薄雾从窗口透进来，带了点凉气。

相叶雅纪睁着眼睛，一眨不眨地盯着窗外，从凌晨到太阳逐渐升起。

那个人应该回家了吧，一个人走晨路应该会有些辛苦吧。

现在是不是在睡梦中呢？

据说每次人每次和喜欢的人分离，都会逐渐失去自己的心。

而无论是身体或者心灵，成长过快都会变得扭曲。

自己应该是坏掉了吧。

相叶雅纪揪紧了胸口的衣服。

爱他吧，雅纪，爱他你就不会孤独了。

可是爱是什么呢？

爱是嘴里吐露的词语，是热烈的亲吻，是互相陪伴是一首情歌还是一场情事呢？

爱是孤单的哲学，是生命的旅程，还是无助的死亡呢。

爱他吧。

可是你敢吗？

亲吻是伴随着那一点说不明的喜欢，但是现在的自己，灵魂仿佛是分裂了高高漂浮在空中的怪物，他操控着自己的身体，却在冷静地观察计算着。

心的一部分死去了，它再也没有活过来。

谁也不能让它活过来。

因为失去的人，无可替代。

医生查房的时候又稍微看了一下已经无恙了，相叶雅纪中午就办好了出院手续，傍晚已经回到便利店上班了。

看见他推门进来，二宫和也本来懒洋洋地倚着柜台，惊地站直了身体。

“已经没事了吗？”

“嗯，给大家添麻烦了。”

相叶雅纪弯下腰来鞠了个躬，被二宫和也隔着柜台探出个身子来拍了一下头。

“说什么蠢话，快点去换衣服。”

逐渐临近深夜的便利店空无一人，二宫和也蹲在柜台下面打着无声的游戏。

相叶雅纪一个人在算账，有人推了门进来，下意识地说着“欢迎光临”而抬起了头。

欢迎光临。

视线从门的半截，白色的T恤扫了上去。

欢迎光临。

那双丰厚的嘴唇轻轻开阖了一点，微微地呼吸了一口气。

视线对上了，那双眼睛随着头的轻微点动而稍微错开了一点目线。

接着他便直直走了过来。

欢迎光临。

我的意外。

“你身体好了吗？”

樱井翔两只手撑在了桌上，一双大眼睛眨了又眨。

“.......好了呀。”

相叶雅纪低下头去，继续重复着之前数钱的动作，把那些稍微有些皱褶的纸币给压平。

再没有人说话，相叶雅纪低着头，却被那双眼睛瞧地面上发热。

空气都有点微妙，无声的沉默了好几分钟。

樱井翔不动，相叶雅纪不抬头，只拿指甲去反复地抠纸币上的折痕。

“樱井翔。”

突然有人出声，两个人都吓了一跳，扭过头去，是坐在地上的二宫和也垂下了手腕放下了游戏机抬起头。

“你到底买不买东西？不要对我们营业妨碍。”

到底是捧着一堆小零食落荒而逃。

被二宫和也轻微地“啧”了一声。

相叶雅纪继续整理着柜台里的钱币，二宫和也却爬坐了起来拍拍屁股上的灰，从背后绕过去，一把勾住了他的脖子。

“说，是不是那小子在追你。”

相叶雅纪吓得一个哆嗦。

“没，怎么会.......”

“这种事就不要瞒前辈我啦！”

“从第一天你来我就知道你是个gay啦！”

“怎，怎么知道？”

“直觉咯？”

相叶雅纪半信半疑地转头看他。

“好啦，是同类的气味。”

相叶雅纪又定定地看了他两秒，突然缩起身子往后退，又被二宫和也一个大力勾了回去。

“放心，我对你这样的小屁孩，没兴趣。”

也不看看谁像小屁孩，相叶雅纪在心里默默地吐槽。

最后整理好了货架，打扫了卫生，关闭了电灯，将店门缓缓拉上。

二宫和也倚在拉门上点燃了一支烟。

今晚受到的惊吓有点多，相叶雅纪是从来不知道二宫和也抽烟地，来这里工作月余了，一次也没有看到过。

他倚在哗哗作响的铁皮上，仰头吐出一口烟雾来，很快就被夜风吹散了。

“今天是我在这里工作的最后一天了。”

“我啊，要离开海洋岛了。”

二宫和也的面容隐在夜空里，朦胧看不清，他直起身子走过来，夹着烟的手上抬着揉了揉相叶雅纪的头。

惊吓在一瞬间，突然变成了不舍在心里散开，相叶雅纪呆滞了好一会儿，才赶紧追了上去。

二宫和也打开了他那盏亮死人的手电筒，捏在手里漫不经心地晃着。

草皮，泥土，石头，迅速的亮起又隐进夜色里。

“怎么这么突然？欸都没有开送别会。”

“那种东西啊，才不需要呢。”

他突然停下脚步，拇指跟食指掐着烟蒂，狠吸了一口之后将之抛向了远方。

烟头在黑夜中划出一道清晰的弧线。

“一个人真的想离开，是不会唧唧歪歪到处诉说的，他只会在准备好了的时候，立刻就走。”他歪了头看过来，“不是吗？”

相叶雅纪赞头地点点头，随即又赶紧跟上了他突然的步伐。

“那你这是要去哪儿？”

二宫和也紧抿着嘴唇，也许是山路太不平整了，开口的气息都透着紊乱。

“我爱上了一个人，”深吸了一口气，“我要跟他走。”

相叶雅纪突然就说不出话来了。

反而是二宫和也自己笑了。

“爱上一个人，跟他去远方，听起来就像一个童话对吗？”

“可是不要紧的，一辈子能有几次这样的机会，遇到这样的人呢？”

二宫和也喃喃自语着，“我想跟他走。”

“祝你幸福。”一直没开口的相叶雅纪突然停下了脚步，语气里是满满的真诚。

二宫和也回了身看他，大笑了起来。

“小相叶，那种东西，不需要的啦。”

“我只要跟着我的心，就好。”

“我只要跟着自由就好。”

“拜拜啦。”

他后退一步高高地扬起手来，向着两人分岔的道路口走去。

今晚说出来的话有点多，有些矫情，但又有什么关系，因为是说给年轻的小相叶听，是说给不会笑话他的未成年人听，是说给生命线中只有一个小交集的人听。

他还有好多好多没说，沉默地打着游戏的时候，那些话语就已经差点要脱口而出。

小相叶啊，喜欢一个人的时候，幸福就已经在舌尖上了。

我想跟你夸耀他的黝黑皮肤，宽厚手掌，他温吞的笑容他的渔船他的海浪。

但是没说出口也没有关系，这样的好，自己知道就好。

走路走着也能低着头缓慢地笑出来。

我将要跟他去远方。

明知道对方看不到，相叶雅纪还是用力地摆起手来。

如果没有奇遇的话，这大概就是人生中，最后一次见过二宫和也这个人了吧。

每一次的相遇别离，都要格外珍惜。

相叶雅纪弯下腰来，用力地鞠了一个躬。

再见。

第二天的便利店突然变得空旷了起来，但其实适应一个人的消失非常容易。

一开始几乎不会有任何感觉。

却在某年某月某天，它会带着好的坏的回忆，突然破空袭来。

啊，原来还有这样一个人出现过啊，在你的生命里。

店主碎碎念地嫌弃二宫走得突然，店里人手不够，相叶雅纪立刻举手表示，在招到人手之前，自己可以再多增加一些工作时间。

反正多赚点路费总是好的。

整理完货物，拎着两大袋垃圾出去扔的时候，就看见了樱井翔。

对方双手抄在裤兜里站在便利店的正对面，倚着路灯的样子像是不入流的偶像剧，看见相叶雅纪出来又立刻站直了身体。

笨拙的可爱。

相叶雅纪拎着两个垃圾袋，跟着他一起傻乎乎地笑了。

樱井翔是来约相叶雅纪一起吃晚饭的，但是刚刚在相叶雅纪举手表决自己可以加班之后，晚饭就只能蹲在便利店的后门口解决了。

明明只是挨在一起吃泡面，却好像比吃帝王蟹还高兴。

不久之后，他就要离开了啊。

明明是告诫自己不要投入进去的感情，但是只要能够单纯的见面就已经高兴地忘乎所以。

说起来，既像个笨蛋，却又纯粹的不像话。

是不能够喜欢的你。

却又这样拼命地喜欢着。

“樱井桑。”

“嗯？”

“我一个人加班就可以了啊，晚上。”

“啊，那个，反正我也没有事情做。”

樱井翔抿了抿嘴唇，抬头看着微红的天空。

“今晚星星一定很亮。”

好像根本找不到拒绝对方的理由，相叶雅纪也抬起了头来。

“好美的夕阳。”

“哟西，上班吧！”

“你还是回家吧？”

“不要。”

深夜的小小的便利店内，回荡着另一个人的呼吸，仅仅是这样的事情。

内心就安稳了下来。

脑海里没有谁跟谁打架，没有一个人自我毁灭式的对话。

没有被回忆拖入深渊。

你说，明知道要分离，为什么我们还要相遇呢？

相叶雅纪锁好拉门之后拍了拍手，另一边的樱井翔对着那辆本来是他的自行车东张西望。

“相叶雅纪，你是多久没给车胎打气了？”

“欸？不可能！”

漏气罢工的自行车被锁在角落里，两个人只好一起走路回家。

夏天变得只剩一半的白日那样长，夜晚已经完全是初秋的天下了，空气里都透着清凉。

“真好看。”

“嗯？”

身边的樱井翔走了两步突然感叹道，“真好看。”

相叶雅纪不解地回望他，顺着他的示意抬起头去。

宇宙浩淼，星星如同散落的宝石装点起深蓝色夜空。

传说人死之后，灵魂就会飞上天去，栖息在某一颗星星上。

如今你正在看着我吗？

眼底仿佛又泛起了湿意，察觉到樱井翔探寻的目光，相叶雅纪梗直了脖子，用力地吸了口气。

“樱井桑，你研究过星星吗？”

“星星？没有啊。”

“你看那颗星。”

“什么？哪个？”

“比较亮的那个，看见了吗？”

樱井翔努力瞪大了眼睛。

“它跟你喜欢的东西同名，它叫做鲸鱼座β星。”

“等下！哪颗哪颗？左边那颗？”

相叶雅纪忍不住笑了起来。

“竟然这么喜欢鲸鱼。”

“也喜欢星星的啊。”

樱井翔一本正经地回复他，还不忘又确认一遍。

“是这颗吗？”

相叶雅纪停顿了那么一下，才慢悠悠地说道。

“骗你的啦，我也不知道。”

这下子都不用确认他的表情就笑了出来，樱井翔拉长了无限音调的怀疑声跟小小声的碎碎念此起彼伏。

“亏我这么相信你啊，亏我这么认真，你竟然是骗我的，人和人之间基本的信任到哪里去了亏我这么相信你啊。”

这样的樱井翔像个小老头，相叶雅纪忍俊不禁。

“但是真的有鲸鱼星系喔，也有鲸鱼座β星。”

“喂干嘛突然沉默！我真的没有骗你，喂！”

“鲸鱼星系位于北边的猎户座附近，它的大小与我们的银河系类似，人们更喜欢称它为宇宙青鱼。”

樱井翔一边缓慢地移动着鼠标，一边小声地念了出来，然后又看了一眼网页旁边的配图。

“啊，真的好像一条鱼。”

黄色的核心，黝黑的尘埃星云，明亮的蓝色星团以及红色的恒星。

樱井翔几乎立刻爱上了它。

跟我们的银河系类似啊。

不过更重要的是，这是相叶雅纪提及到的星星。

喜欢一个人的时候，他说的任何事情，都比宇宙奥义还要神秘，却又像真理一般不可动摇。

海洋里的鲸鱼跟星空里的鲸鱼。

你好。

即使是这样的我们，此刻现在，也在这里。

为了以后你再也不可能遇到这样的我，所以我们相遇。

人类能对自己说谎的极限是什么呢？

譬如一遍又一遍地对着自己说梦想一定会成真这样的话，实现的可能性又有多少呢？

如果一直不能实现，那么什么时候才能醒悟过来呢？

还是选择不停地对自己说谎呢？

也许有人会说，这并不是说谎，只是在鼓励自己。

那么，喜欢一个人的话。

不停地对自己说他一定会喜欢上自己，或者说喜欢一个人并不想得到些什么。

这些也是实话吗？

喜欢一个人，真的能够默默地喜欢，而不去要求些什么吗？

可以不握他的手，可以不求他的吻，可以忍耐不对他说出喜欢，不妄想他有那么一天，会回头看看这样的你吗？

说谎！

明明都是说谎。

明明就比任何东西都想得到。

明明愿意拿任何一切来交换。

明明，觉得你又破碎又美丽，想紧拥却又没有资格。

体内蕴藏着这样巨大的兽，它吞噬着巨大的情感，极力的压抑住眼睛里的色彩，却总有一天连整个人都被它吞噬了，名为“爱”的幻兽，比任何谎言都可怕，比任何欲望都贪心。

你渴望他温柔地呼唤着你的名字，看着你的眼睛至死不渝，爱着你至死方休。

可他的眼睛里藏着你看不懂的世界，他有着不属于这个年纪的神秘。

他像一本读不透的书，他像是孤傲的野猫。

他是缠绕在铁器上的荆棘，却又开出艳红的玫瑰花。

他是相叶雅纪。

有人说初恋是酸甜的，干净的，透明的，沉重的。

最初爱上的人定义了整个世界的形状。

他像男孩儿，又露出了一点男人的端倪。

神秘如风。

樱井翔捡起一小片贝壳，抬起手臂斜侧着身子水平用力地往水面上打过去。

贝壳漂了三下，“咚”地落入海水里。

然后他转过头来，挑衅地看着相叶雅纪，相叶雅纪迟缓了那么一会儿，扬起了嘴角。

夕阳迟暮的海边不时传来了紧张地大叫，伴随着“可恶”“又输了”之类的字眼荡起欢乐的笑声。

相叶雅纪大笑起来的时候，总是会皱起眼角。

“你这样很快会老的，”樱井翔吊起自己的眼尾，表情可笑，“会很快长出皱纹。”

相叶雅纪被他的表情逗的一边笑一边拍起了手，樱井翔更加肆无忌惮地挤压着自己的脸，相叶最后都笑出了眼泪来用手指擦拭着含糊不清地辩解。

“没关系你年纪比我大，要老也是你先老。”

“你会长胡子。”

“你会有眼袋。”

“你会有好多褶子。”

“你会有啤酒肚。”

都不过是十几岁的少年，哪里会相信自己真的会变老。

嘻嘻哈哈地又笑闹了过去。

沿着海岸线大步地疾走，笑够了，相叶雅纪掏出一支烟。

樱井翔沉默地看着他熟练地叼起烟来，歪了一点头掏出打火机点上，他吸一口，眼睛会微眯起来一点，然后喷出徐徐的一团雾气，表情带了些冷漠。

这样的相叶雅纪，跟刚才的相叶雅纪，又立刻判若两人，像是突然竖起了一道玻璃围城，把自己隔绝在了外面。

樱井翔脑子一热，就一个跳步，拦在了相叶雅纪前面。

“给我一支烟。”

“哈？”

“给我一支烟。”

“你会抽吗？”

“不要小瞧人了！”

相叶雅纪似笑非笑地看着他，但是樱井翔坚持着，于是掏出了烟盒。

“嗒”地一声，燃起了火光，樱井翔有样学样地夹着烟吸了一口，立刻就被呛地咳嗽不止。

第一口烟的味道，真是意外的呛辣跟浓烈。

樱井翔无意识地皱起了眉头，讨厌的感觉。

相叶雅纪顿时就笑了。

上前一步想拿走他的烟，却被他一个避让开来。

有些错愕地停顿住了，却看到他偏过头来的眼神里有着不容忽视的表情。

他带着决绝的表情又尝试了第二口，停顿了一下之后，烟雾有一半顺畅的吸进了喉咙，然后突然又呛住了。

相叶雅纪大笑了起来。

第一口烟的味道，是成长中的一大步伐。

因为你死心塌地地爱上了他。

所以你急着长大。

想让他不要去远方，想让他留在你身旁。

樱井翔吸了第三口，烟雾被闷进了身体里，在胸腔里转了一圈，转化成了淡淡地浅灰色烟雾。

相叶雅纪的笑容收敛了下来，半晌才微微扯了扯嘴角。

多希望遇见的人单纯善良，永远不受伤，不长大。

希望你能乘着风，意气风发，怀里抱着整个世界。

不要像我，永远不要像我。

“相叶！”

“什么？”

“想不想去这个岛上最漂亮的地方看一看？”

哪里还有最漂亮的地方，相叶雅纪保持怀疑态度地看着他，该去的地方早就玩得差不多了，如果不是为了攒路费，早就离开这个地方了。

不过……

“走吧！”

“欸？现在？”

“不是你说要去的吗！”

“不是现在啦。”

“那是什么时候？”

结果一直吵吵闹闹到吃完了晚饭，樱井翔神秘兮兮地带路。

岛中央有一座小山丘，上面有座白色灯塔。

相叶雅纪撇着嘴地想，这有什么稀罕的，我一天骑车路过八百遍。

然而樱井翔神秘兮兮地招着手，往山坡下面而去。

这里草木密集，有一条小溪穿流而过，往下蜿蜒的是地表平原。

樱井翔压低了声音。

“我说一二三，我们就跑。”

“哈？！”

“嘘！不要这么大声，准备好了没？”

“等下……”

“一，二，三！”

跑到那里也不知道，为什么跑也不说，相叶雅纪慌慌张张地跟着樱井翔冲进了灌木草原。

呼啦一下，仿佛出现了不可思议的魔法。

有许许多多的亮光从地表升腾而起，往天空中飞散而去。

无数的小虫撞在相叶雅纪身上，吓得收住了脚步，却又被眼前的风景惊得说不出话。

朦胧的月色中，无数的萤火虫升腾而起，点点萤火织就了一场梦境，被人惊扰的恐慌在片刻之后散去，有些徐徐地又落进草丛，而有些飞去了潺潺流淌的小溪上方，湖水里倒映着温柔的波光，有凉风袭来，萤火虫摇摇晃晃。

多年后相叶雅纪无数次回想起来这个地方，都带着沉默的微笑。

不管去了多少地方，不管见识了多少不可思议的美景，全世界的美丽，却都被浓缩留在了这里。

你问我最想去哪？

我想去的地方，永远都抵达不了，它是一座梦乡。

相叶雅纪呆呆地站着，樱井翔回过头来微笑着走近了，他伸出手掌，瞧准了一扑，然后献宝似地捧到相叶雅纪眼皮底下。

“给你。”

小小的萤火虫栖息在掌心中，并不逃跑，相叶雅纪好奇地伸出一根手指，在快要触碰到之前，萤火虫一个振翅，缓缓地升腾而起。

两人都盯着它，直到它飞出视线外才突然发现，离得太近了。

樱井翔的额头，几乎要触到相叶雅纪的发梢，他的眼睛水汪汪的，黑夜里更探不到底，但是印着点点星光，樱井翔着魔似的，又往前靠了靠。

嘴唇快要贴上的瞬间，却被相叶雅纪猛地躲开了。

心仿佛哗啦一下，就被人扯开了线。

“我……”

“我们回去吧！”

相叶雅纪仓促地想逃跑，却被樱井翔扯住了胳膊。

“我不行吗？”

“你是有别的喜欢的人吗？”

“不是。”

“那不能试试看吗？”他的语气带了点恳求的意味，“不能试试看……我，我……”

“樱井桑。”

相叶雅纪的手覆上他的手背，轻轻地拿开了。

“我已经决定以后会喜欢女人了，我会过正常的生活，结婚成家生子，虽然这一切还为时过早，可我不会喜欢男人了。”

他煽动着嘴唇，又仿佛喃喃自语。

“我绝对不会再犯错了。”

“你怎么了呀？“

“什么怎么了？”

“就是，人怎么可能违背自己的内心，去过一种伪装的生活呢？何况你根本不喜欢女人。”

“没试过，谁知道呢。”

相叶朝前走了几步。

“我不过是先喜欢了一个男生，谁知道我就一定会不喜欢女孩子呢？”

“那你说犯错是什么意思？”

“呐，犯错是什么意思？”樱井翔追了上去，“我是那个错误吗？”

相叶雅纪拧着眉头，想不出解释的措辞，又被樱井翔接着追问。

“你喜欢的那个男孩子是个错误吗？”

“是，他是个错误。”

相叶雅纪闭了闭眼。

“他是个错误。”

静谧的草原只听到隐约地一点流水声和树上的虫鸣。

相叶雅纪的情绪被掀开了一个角，有什么哗啦啦地倾泻了出来。

如果当初没有恋爱就好了，没有喜欢那么一个人，爸爸就不会死，什么都不会发生。

甚至在那个时候，还想过恳求他再陪自己走一段，可是对方干净利落地切断了联络方式，不过年轻，谁又能承担的了什么。

一切一切的陪伴，都是虚无的，都是短暂的，如同火树银花，一刹那迷了眼着了魔，跟谁相遇都是短暂的，漫长的生命里唯有自己才能绝对拥有自己，你陪我走一段伴我度过这时光，我伴谁走一段让他学会成长，谁也没有非要谁不可。

“樱井翔，你喜欢过别人吗？”

“没有。”

“那么你一定不懂，恋爱是一件很麻烦的事情，恋爱的时候，会失去一部分的自我，然而也会有一部分的别的东西填充进来，等到失恋的时候，你就会发现自己其实早就被腐蚀了，被掏空了，变成了什么别的人。下一次恋爱，又是这样，于是若干年后，我们都不再认识自己了。”

“只是单纯的喜欢也不行吗？”

“不行的，人类都是贪心的动物，只会想要更多，更多更多。可是其实呢，在得到的一刹那就厌倦了，说起来，你喜欢我什么呢？”

樱井翔蠕动着嘴唇，说得很缓慢。

“大概是，我觉得你像是个易碎的水晶容器，很想要保护你。”

相叶雅纪呆滞了片刻，突然笑了起来，笑的弯了腰，抹起了眼泪。

“可是那样，不就显得我太可怜了嘛，我不要。”他摇着头，声音却变得哽咽了起来，“我才不要做什么易碎品啊。”

不需要被人保护，不需要被妥善放好，不需要什么童话降临。

我会坚定地站在这里，用我全部的努力，成为一个合格的大人。

只为了跟你道歉，只为了完成你的心愿。

不管几千几亿光年，都想要被你看见。

想要成为你的骄傲，想要替你看遍全世界，想要成为你想要我成为的那个样子。

“樱井翔，我已经不会爱了，”相叶雅纪指着心脏，“这里有一部分，已经烂掉坏死了。”

“怎么可能，不过是一次失败的恋爱……”

“对啊，是一次失败的恋爱……可是每一次失败，就要消耗掉一部分的自我，第一次是百分之百的我在爱人，下一次就是百分之七十，再一下次就是百分之五十……你以为恋爱会重启吗？不会的，每受伤一次，人就拥有了戒备能力。”

“那……那我拥有百分之百的这个我，能不能填补一点点你的空白呢？”

“我拿百分百的我跟你换，可以吗？”

相叶雅纪缓缓地摇了摇头，又勉强地笑了。

“其实恋爱也要旗鼓相当才有趣，而且我都说了，我不会再喜欢男生了。”

他的背影像初秋的落叶一样单薄，仿佛一阵风就能消失不见。

“不过我会想念你的，我会想念你，想念海洋岛的一切。”

“想念这里吹过的风，想念看过的鲸鱼，想念仰天看到的星星，想念现在的萤火虫。”

“我会想念你，想你在地球的另一端的生活，但也仅仅是这样而已。”

樱井翔的手无力地垂落了下去。

“你……太残忍……”

相叶雅纪的手迟疑地抬起，想落在他肩头，却又放了下去。

“樱井桑，虽然你年纪比我大，可我经历的事情比你多那么一点，总有一天，你或许就能觉得我也许是对的，没有得到就没有失去，现在的我，就是这样认为的。”

“我们从未在一起，或许有天就能够再相遇。”

4.

所谓未来，到底是多久之后呢。

一年？五年？十年？

时间的移动是未来，还是所谓实现了的梦想才是未来呢。

这种事情，大概是没有人知道的。

樱井翔倚着柱子，抽完了最后一口烟，橱窗内的人低着头收拾着东西，并没有注意到他的存在，深呼吸了一口微凉的空气，才迈步走了进去。

“哟，雅纪！”

眼前的故作轻松也只是欲盖弥彰，可那人真的就露出了坦然的微笑。

他一笑，现在有再多的烦恼，樱井翔也顾不得去想了。

“你怎么这个时间点来？”

“肚子饿了嘛。”

相叶雅纪抬头看了看指针。

“快打烊了。”

“我很快的！”

樱井翔闪进货架中间，挑了一袋牛角面包跟一盒牛奶。

相叶雅纪收完钱，见他还斜斜地倚在收银台边上，一边假装探头打量周围一边用了漫不经心的口气。

“你不用等我啊，你先回去吧。”

樱井翔举着面包掂了掂，“我正好把面包吃完。”

话都说到这份上了，谁也不想戳破谁，相叶雅纪草草地打扫完了卫生，樱井翔刚好扔掉了手里的包装袋。

并肩走在夜色中，虽然一起走了很多次了。

樱井翔仰起头来。

“喂，这个礼拜还想跟我一起去看鲸鱼吗？”

“不啦。”

“嗯？有事？”

“那倒没有，”相叶雅纪抓抓头发，“只是太过珍贵的事物，看过一次就已经足够了。”

“明明就可以看很多次……”

“要把运气留在更重要的地方。”

一本正经胡说八道，也不知道对方是不是基于不想跟自己待在一起的理由才说出拒绝的话，樱井翔莫名地有些失落。

沉默了一小会儿，相叶雅纪突然叫了起来。

“呀！鲸鱼星耶！”

樱井翔吓了一跳，反应过来又想打他。

“又在胡说八道。”

相叶雅纪放下手臂傻乎乎地笑了起来。

气氛是轻松了下来，樱井翔紧绷的表情也缓和了。

“鲸鱼星那么珍贵，怎么能让你轻易见到。”

“才不呢，”相叶雅纪晃着食指，朝着天空指了出去。

“它就在那里啊，不管你看不看得见，它就在那里。”

在遥远的宇宙里，在永恒的时间长河里。

总有一些我们未知，但却神秘地指引着我们前进的力量。

“它在那里，努力看见我们，也努力被我们看见。”

相叶雅纪傻里傻气地举着胳膊半天，一偏头，却掉进樱井翔乌沉沉的目光内。

“你知道52赫兹鲸鱼吗？”

“52赫兹鲸鱼？”

“是一条在太平洋出没，发出不寻常52赫兹声音的鲸鱼。由于它叫声的频率比起任何已知品种的鲸鱼都高很多，因此科学家认为它的叫声一直无法被其他鲸鱼接收得到，所以亦称它为世界上最寂寞的鲸鱼。”

相叶雅纪缩回了手，沉默了一小会儿。

“与众不同，本来就是一件极其孤独的事情。”

“但总是会有同类的，”樱井翔看着他，“正因为坚信着会有同伴，才会持续不断的发出强烈的信号，不是吗？”

［我在这里啊，就在这里啊。］

“说不定鲸鱼也在持续不断的对着鲸鱼星球发射讯号呢？”

［如果有谁，能救救我就好了。］

相叶雅纪的脸烧了起来，幸好是完全的黑夜。

”努力地朝着宇宙发出求救讯号，就一定有会被拯救的那一天吧。”樱井翔叹了口气，“我怎么像个超自然宗教协会爱好者一样啊。”

他歪了一点脑袋，看起来有点可爱。

“好了，我走这边。”

“嗯，拜拜。”

相叶雅纪定了定，才迈开了步伐。

已经被救过一次了啊，不能够再依赖呢。

樱井翔背过身来长吁一口气，太过失落的自己又怕尴尬，胡扯了一堆有的没的。

如果宇宙真的能接收到讯号的话，那么。

背对着背的我们发射出的讯号，又被哪颗星接收到了呢。

我喜欢你啊，喜欢了一朵深藏在玻璃罩下的玫瑰花。

如果有一天，你愿意走出你心里的大厦，那么是不是就能等到一个属于我的结局呢？

星期日的下午，樱井翔掏出了手机，对着空旷的海面拍了一张照片。

满船的游客对着海面唉声叹气，他却盯着日历发起了呆。

虽然没有讨论过这个问题，但是离相叶雅纪要离开的日子不远了吧。

等他走了，是不是就能恢复平静的生活，是不是就不会揪心的想念呢？

念念不忘的绝景，究竟是不是因为陪在身边的人太过珍贵，这样的事情，现在怎么可能知道。

或许以后也是不知道答案的。

直到海面上倒映着金色的波纹，快艇才开始返航。

等了一个下午，连鲸鱼都没有出现。

樱井翔有些难过。

等他登上小岛，已经快要天黑了，丧气地不想回家去，于是手插着口袋慢吞吞地往灯塔的方向走去。

有些吃力地爬上了山丘，正想要往前一步，抬头的一瞬间却顿住了身形，坐在草丛里的那个背影，除了相叶雅纪还能有谁？

刚犹豫着，相叶雅纪却好似感应到了什么而回了头。

“啊……我不知道你在这里……”

相叶雅纪却看着他，笑了起来。

在他身边小心翼翼地坐了下来，措手不及之际，怀里就被塞了一罐东西。

低下头看见的，是一罐啤酒。

樱井翔慌忙抬起头来，相叶雅纪正仰着脖子把手里那罐的最后一口喝完了，又从旁边的塑料袋里拿了一罐新的。

“相叶！”

“嗯？”

他偏过头应得极软，笑得也傻乎乎的。

“你喝了多少？”

“没有醉哦～”

……那会笑得“fufufu”的吗？

樱井翔黑着脸拉过他身边的塑料袋数了数，空了五个罐子。

一脸无奈地看着他。

明明还是个未成年。

不想去看鲸鱼，却一个人在这里喝酒吗？

“樱井桑～那天的萤火虫真的好漂亮啊～”

“……所以才一个人坐在这里吗？”

“嗯，想要再看一次。”

“为什么突然喝酒，不对谁卖给你的？”

“我自己结账的啦，店长又不管，没关系，我以前在家经常陪爸爸喝呢！”

真的是有一点醉了吧，樱井翔担忧地看着他的脸颊，泛着微微的粉红色。

天越来越黑了，夕阳一点点地沉了下去。

“我们回去吧，呐？”

“可是萤火虫呢？”

“下次再看。”

“我不要！”

相叶雅纪撅着嘴巴一脸不满的样子，干脆耍起了脾气。

“不要不要，要看萤火虫，那么那么……多萤火虫，好像星星……”

他打了个酒嗝，又举起罐子来喝了一口。

“诶你别喝了。”

樱井翔试图去拿他手里的罐子，却被他让开了，他把罐子别在身后，脸却凑近了。

”呐，陪我嘛，一个人，好寂寞呀。”

这是什么感觉呢？他的瞳孔像是乌沉沉的墨团，里面是一望无际的宇宙，等反应过来的时候，樱井翔已经鬼使神差地说了好。

“啪”得一声，打开了啤酒罐，冰凉的液体顺着喉咙滑进食道里，相叶雅纪在旁边撑着头，笑眯眯地看着。

樱井翔连喝三口，皱起了眉头，打了个嗝。

啤酒并不好喝，一点也不好喝。

可晚风里相叶雅纪的侧脸却开心了起来。

他转过头去看着远方，指着山脚下青黑色的一团。

“听，海浪声！”

怎么可能听的见，可他弯起了嘴角，“我来过这里的啊。”

喝了酒的相叶雅纪比平时话多了起来，也更活泼了一点。

“我小时候，来过这里的。”

“什么时候？”

“就是小时候啊，”他又想了想，“很小的时候，跟爸爸来的。”

“嗯，爸爸。”

他吸了吸鼻子，不知道为什么情绪又突然低落了下去。

“不能爱哦。”

“嗯？”

“不能爱，不能太幸福，不然就会有人受伤的。”

“胡说什么啊～”

相叶偏了头，眼眶都是迷朦的情绪。

“嘘，我知道宇宙的秘密喔。”

“……”

“人类啊，是不可能达到幸福的终点的，我们的人生，总是在弯弯曲曲的起伏着，如果感觉到特别特别幸福，都没有烦恼的话，那么不幸就紧跟着来咯！”

“才不是这样的。”

“那是什么？”

“是……”

到底是什么，是怎么样的，樱井翔也说不出来。

“但是啊，比起这样的事情，大家都渴望得到幸福吧。”

相叶雅纪用手托着头，打了个酒嗝。

“就算再怎么小心翼翼，幸福也还是会溜走的，如果啊，有时光机就好了。”

樱井翔垂下了眼睑，小心翼翼地发问。

“相叶你的话，有了时光机的话，是还想要找回前男友吗？”

“不会啊，不会，大概在他吻我之前，在告白之前，在恋爱之前，就错开了吧。”

“不会想要挽回吗？”

相叶失笑地摇了摇头。

“如果有重来的机会，我想抹掉已经发生的一切，孤独的活着，不爱任何人。”

用旁观者的姿态，游离在世界之外，守护着家人和朋友，不想再分离。

不想说再见。

不想要失去。

“为什么啊！”

樱井翔出奇的愤怒，可是相叶雅纪只是摇了摇头。

“秘密。”

好半晌，他的头缓缓倒了过来，嗑在了肩膀上，嘟囔的声音隐隐约约。

“有机会，再讲给你听。”

背上托着整个宇宙，每迈一步，周遭就有萤火虫扑腾而起，头顶上的星光璀璨，往下看去仿佛是永远都抵达不了的旅程尽头。

为什么会这么孤单呢？

此刻仅仅是站在这里，感受着背脊上的重量，却仿佛一辈子都触摸不到的温柔。

可以等待吗？

都说时间是最好的疗养，所以可以等待吗？

你还会再回来吗？

后半夜下起了雨。

淅淅沥沥的雨滴逐渐逐渐的奔腾起来，黑暗之中，樱井翔听着敲打着窗户的雨声和室内身边传来的均匀的呼吸。

相叶雅纪就在这里，在一步之外。

慢慢伸出了手，在地板上摸索着，扣到了手指。

再转过头来，突然泪眼婆娑。

这就是永恒啊。

无论故事去了多少地方，无论未来到底在什么方向，可我曾经怀抱着我的永恒，那被小心翼翼环拥过，连呼吸都要放轻的永恒。

到底要怎么跟不想告别的人说再见。

痛得慢慢全身都蜷缩了起来。

松开了手。

相叶雅纪一觉睡醒只觉得浑身都硌得疼，头昏脑涨地坐起来，发现自己是睡在地板上的，身上盖着毯子，始作俑者坐在窗台上抽烟。

“樱井翔？”

“嗯？”

他用鼻腔里漫不经心的回应搭了腔，却并不回头，相叶雅纪循着他的目光追着玻璃上扭曲的雨滴好几秒才回过神来。

“你怎么在这里？”

“你忘啦？”他皱了皱眉头吸完最后一口，手半撑着脑袋回过头来，“我背你回来的。”

可别这样看我。

相叶雅纪低下了脑袋揉了揉头，樱井翔的注目感却挥之不去。

他有些不自在，又嘴硬了起来。

“那你怎么把我放在地板上睡。”

“因为我要睡床啊。”

樱井翔肆无忌惮地做了个鬼脸，从窗台上跳下来拍拍屁股。

“好了，我要走了，今天我那烦人的老爹要回来。”

相叶雅纪点点头。

“路上小心。”

推开门的瞬间雨声变清晰了，有凉风吹了进来。

樱井翔缩了缩脖子。

“快要秋天了啊。”

“已经是秋天了吧。”

相叶雅纪从身后递了伞上来，于是樱井翔又回了身笑开了。

“谢谢。”

雨断断续续地下了两天，天气丝毫没有转好的趋势，反而有越加猛烈的势头，电视上说着有台风过境，店长摇摇头，加订了一倍的补货。

店里的招聘启事打出去很久很久都没有人来应聘，相叶雅纪一个人忙着搬货铺货整理仓库，足足忙了三天，拜加班所赐，小金库倒是蹭蹭上涨。

什么时候离开呢？

明明已经可以说走就走了。

相叶雅纪叹了口气。

至少也要等到，便利店有新人来吧。

相叶雅纪晃动了一下脖子揉捏着肩膀刚从仓库里拐出来，立刻就被站在门口的人吓了一跳。

“樱井桑……”

“嗯。”

他低着头逆着光，看不见表情，语气里却是满满的低落感。

“你怎么了？”

相叶雅纪快步向前，走近了樱井翔依然低着头，被追问地急了，蹦出来的语调里有浓浓的鼻音。

“你哭了？”

“才没有。”

这是怎么了啊。

相叶雅纪扯开身上的工作服，跑去里间跟店长匆忙告了个假，奔出来的时候拉了樱井翔的手腕就往外走。

小岛上的天气阴沉沉的，仿佛在等一场很大的雨。

远处的海浪来回翻卷，海面上一艘渔船也没有，风有点大，走路都很吃力。

樱井翔一声不吭地被拖着向前走，眼睛有点红肿，也有些朦胧，可他死死地盯着被相叶紧握住的手腕，咬紧了嘴唇。

一起钻进小屋的时候都有些冻的哆嗦，相叶雅纪仔细地关上了门窗，将呜咽的海风全都挡在了外面，还能隐约听到风鸣的声音。

刚想着先去给自己跟樱井倒杯热茶，后腰就被人牢牢地还住了。

樱井翔的整个重量都担在了他身上，微弱地挣扎了两下，被锁地更紧了。

“樱井翔？”

回应他的是陷落在肩窝的温热的液体，和小声的啜泣。

相叶雅纪吓了一跳，再不敢动了，等待了片刻，樱井翔的力量松了下去，才转了个身。

他低垂着头，看起来像头弱兽，相叶雅纪迟疑着，缓慢地将手放在了他的头顶。

一下，两下。

眼泪掉落地更凶了。

几乎是一瞬间，相叶雅纪就又被大力地扯入了樱井翔的怀抱。

措手不及地僵硬着，又想起来像哄小孩儿似的轻抚着后背。

“到底怎么了啊？”

“我妈她……”

樱井翔的声音断断续续，噎着哭腔，说得相叶雅纪心里一个咯噔。

“我妈她……要跟我爸离婚了。”

相叶雅纪刚刚都差点想到了什么不好的事情，一瞬间又松了一口气。

什么啊，这种小事。

相叶雅纪的眉头放松了下来，差点就想说点什么，但是再想一想，对于一直幸福的人来说，这样的事情，已经是大不幸了吧，又闭上了嘴巴拍了拍他的肩膀。

要怎么说呢？

人活着就好这样的事情，大概不是人人都能体会的。

相叶雅纪向后一步拉开了距离。

“我去给你泡杯热茶。”

刚转身手腕就被拉住了。

“相叶，你是不是很烦我？”

“我不该一次次地来找你，明知你要走却总是想见你，明明你都说了那样的话我却还是喜欢你，明明父母都要离婚了我却想着这个时候相叶那个家伙说不定会同情我吧而来找你了，我……”

樱井翔抬起头，却被相叶雅纪平静的目光扼住了话语。

他的眼睛里没有海浪，没有同情，没有嘲笑，没有不屑。

他只是静静地看着樱井翔。

半晌才嘶哑着开口。

“我知道。”

“我都知道。”

我知道你饱受这喜欢的折磨，我知道你目光中的恋恋不舍，我知道你现在肮脏不堪的情绪，可没关系的。

你像是曾经的我一样。

我都知道，我都明了。

我只是，不知道要如何教给你这人生也许不该我来教授的那一课。

关于失去，关于生活，关于我所相信的一切。

“相叶，我有时候喜欢你，有时候又真的讨厌你。”

樱井翔往前迈了一小步，用手覆盖住了相叶雅纪的眼睛。

“你心里藏了什么我一点也不懂。”

眼前是漆黑一片，樱井翔的声音清澈又明朗，相叶雅纪抬起手来，捏住了他的手掌缓慢移开。

“可我不希望你懂。”

他望着樱井翔，仿佛要从中窥探到曾经似的，想要乘坐时光机去规劝以前的自己。

“长大一点也不好，爱好残忍，它将你一剖两半，在真正爱过之前你永远也不懂它是如何伤人的。”

他看着樱井翔欲言又止的表情，又接着补充。

“我是指，真正的爱。”

“真正的爱？”

“是用尽身心，巨大的温柔和陪伴所搅拌起来的爱，和喜欢是不一样的。”

窗外闪过一道惊雷，两人齐齐扭头看去，相叶雅纪后知后觉自己还抓着樱井翔的手腕，连忙松了手，樱井翔沉默了片刻又回过头来。

“我知道你不会留下来，如果可以的话，我真想跟你走。”

相叶雅纪愣了一下，他的神情冷冽，表情却又如此决绝。

“与其把时间浪费在我身上，不如多陪陪家人，他们才是你最终的依靠，你又了解我什么，你知道我要去哪里吗？”

“他们都要离婚了，我跟我妈反正一向不……”

“樱井。”

“……合……嗯？”

“好好珍惜。”

“什么？”

相叶雅纪颤抖着深吸了一口气，努力想要把落泪的冲动压抑下去。

“好好珍惜。”

不要等到失去才觉得后悔。

这个世界，最无可挽回的，就是一颗拥有后悔的心。

它会打碎你的生活意志，溶解你的人生意义。

不要后悔，不要后悔。

“可是……”

“就算离婚，也不代表你就是孤单的了。”

“只要还能相见，你们就还是重要的家人。”

瓢泼大雨冲刷了下来，连屋内都听到了噼里啪啦的声音，相叶雅纪扭过了头去。

“不重视家人的人，我不会喜欢的。”

樱井翔软了姿态。

“知道啦…………但是，你为什么看上去，这么难过呢？”

相叶雅纪深吸了一口气。

“我去泡茶。”

鼎沸的热水浇下去，杯底的茶叶就翻腾了上来。

心像是被一双大手揪住了，痛得根本无法呼吸，相叶雅纪背对着在小桌前坐下的樱井翔，撑着料理台，想把眼眶里的那点湿热压下去。

不能想，不能回忆。

害怕下雨天。

反复惊起的雷声，瓢泼大雨，恍惚喧闹的人群，让记忆模糊又真实。

那天发生的事情，仿佛已经不复存在。

心里清清楚楚的明白，却希望它只是一场梦。

逝去的人只是远游去了。

他出差，旅行，离开了熟悉的亲人身边，他只是不再回来。

你知道这是永恒的失去，却欺骗着自己。

相叶的手扣紧了大理石台边缘。

又是一个炸雷。

晃得屋内亮如白昼，樱井翔被吓了一跳，撑着桌子又站了起来朝着外面眺望。

“天气好糟啊……”

他回过头，却看见相叶雅纪整个人都在颤抖着，一瞬间慌了神。

“哎？你怎么了？”

手指碰到他的肩头的一瞬，被躲开了，下一秒用了一点力气掰了回来。

“你怎么哭了？”

温热的液体被人惊慌失措地拭去，却更加汹涌地流了出来。

“相叶？”

相叶雅纪用力地摇着头，只怕一开口，就会哭出声来。

他只是用手推拒着樱井翔，越抗拒对方却越不罢休，最后干脆将他揽在了怀里，手死死地把他的头按在了自己肩膀上。

终于还是哭出了声。

手紧紧揪住了樱井翔的衣服，大声地哭了出来。

“我好想他。”

好想他，想他存在，想他活在这个地球的任何一个角落。

“想谁？”樱井翔拧紧了眉头，“前男友吗？”

相叶雅纪拼命地摇着头。

“那想谁？”

想谁，还能想谁。

宇宙之中，我失去的唯一，最宝贵的。

“爸爸。”

如果这样猜测的话，仿佛答案就要呼之欲出了。

远远超越同龄人的成熟，身上仿佛有一箩筐秘密的少年，此刻拧着眉头沉睡在自己腿上。

哭到脱力，从来没表露过的情绪随大雨一起宣泄了下来。

还是不了解，对方不说的话，谜题还有千千万。

樱井翔盯着他眼下的一块乌青出了神，无法想象对方承受了怎样的过往。

他魔怔似的低下了头，在他的嘴角落下了轻轻一吻。

窗外还有隐约的风声呼啸。

“扯平了。”

5.

“相叶！”

“来了。”

听到外面店长的喊声，相叶正好搬完了最后一箱货，忙不迭地应了，朝着外间跑去。

掀开帘子的时候，印入眼帘的是一个浓眉大眼的少年。

“相叶，我来跟你介绍一下，这是从今天开始，要在这里工作的松本。”

“初次见面，你好，我是松本。”

相叶雅纪的手松开了布帘，也朝着对方深深鞠了一躬。

“你好，我是相叶。”

台风过境后，整个小岛的气温骤降，出海的渔船却多了起来。

秋天是收获的季节呢。

叶子落下来，人就要归家了。

去远方，很远的远方，不过是为了翻山越岭，长途跋涉，再次回到你身旁。

叫松本润的少年上手极快，性格开朗做事也很麻利，据说是跟着奶奶搬家来了海洋岛，总算交割了一桩心事，相叶雅纪轻松地吐了一口气。

按理说，应该跟樱井翔告别的。

相叶雅纪擦着手里的罐头表面，发起了呆。

说不出口。

夏天的绿光，鲸鱼，星空和萤火虫，都真实的存在过。

只是太美好而无法触碰。

无法拥抱一整个夏天的风。

也无法接受一段纯粹又珍贵的感情。

聚散有时，离别有时，或许再相遇，或许永不见。

“相叶前辈？”

“嗯？”

“门口有人找你。”

这是隔了多久的见面呢。

说起来不过是一个星期，却又仿佛很久很久。

樱井翔站直了身体，朝着走来的人微笑着抬起了手掌。

“哟。”

两个人并排在山道上走着。

“我已经想通了。”

“什么？”

“我爸妈的事情。”

“嗯。”

“也许，我暂时还不能原谅，不过都不重要了。”

相叶雅纪的手拂过路边齐膝高的草。

“其实，很多的时候，我们都是一个人活着的。”

“看海的时候，思考的时候，旅行的时候，上学的时候，更多更多的时间，都是一个人。我曾经认真的回忆过，啊原来跟家人在一起的时间是那么的短暂啊，不可思议，但其实不管是谁，在我们的一生中所占的比例，都很小呢。”

“……”

“所以。”

“所以？”

“所以其实没关系的，他们分不分开，你的生活，还是你的生活。”

脚下的小石头咕噜噜的往旁边滚去。

“话说你也快出国了吧？”

“……嗯。”

“在国外的话，更是完全的一个人了吧，那个时候，樱井桑估计就能体会到了，一个人活着的感觉。”

“现在我也是知道的……”

“嗯！”

相叶雅纪重重地点了一下头，给了对方一个大大的笑脸。

“所以没问题，你会好好的。”

樱井翔看着他小跑了两步，从海洋上空飘来的风拂过了他的发丝，他昂着头，表情是说不出来的轻松。

远方是大海，他的背影只在两步之外，却收住了脚步。

“相叶君呢？”

“相叶君……会好好的吗？”

相叶雅纪弯起了嘴角。

“嗯！”

嗯，我也会好好的，会好好的活在这个世界上。

会走的比谁都要长。

决心比谁都要大。

会像是一仰头就能看到的星空一样，我就在这里呀，就在这里。

在这里发光，在这里闪耀。

在这里一生一次，拼命努力着。

为了守护重要的人和事，为了这无法后悔的人生，为了能够原谅自己，而不断拼命努力着。

巨大的水族箱一如既往，闪烁着莹莹蓝光。

安静的海洋生物静静地在头顶滑翔。

还是想要去远方，想要头也不回的奔向未来而去。

相叶雅纪的手掌抚摸着冰冷的玻璃外壳，也许有一天，自己也能用力的锤破生活，从某些束缚中逃脱出来，只是这一天要等多久，谁也不知道。

耳朵贴近了，从水声中仿佛听到了有谁说。

你必须走，必须离开，这是生活，也是必然。

你要抵达很远很远的地方，为此你要付出很多代价，你要走上很多路，你将日夜兼程，只为了站到必须要站的地方去，你所找寻的安定在未来的道路上。

为此即使耗尽全部的人生，也在所不惜。

那个声音越来越大，超越了一切，鼓噪着密密麻麻地充斥着自己的耳膜。

相叶，去找准自己的人生位置。

跟樱井翔从水族馆分别后，相叶雅纪缓缓地走下了山路。

过去是让人缅怀的，可是却是无法拥有的。

未来是让人憧憬的，可是现在，未来像一团隐约的迷雾。

没有了天真和幻想，未来就什么都不是。

重重地踩着脚下的土地，是时候说再见了。

环绕了一整个季节的旅程终于也走到了终点。

但这并不是止步，总有一天，还要走上更多更远的路。

看遍更多的风景。

因为我在用你给的眼，努力地看着这个世界。

“樱井！”

“哎～”

“这只够大吧？”

“哇，好厉害！”

樱井翔咧着两颗门牙，对着渔夫伯伯鼓起了掌。

“拿去拿去。”

“谢谢伯伯！”

网兜里的螃蟹横行，拖过了一整个夏季终于迎来了丰收的季节。

樱井翔甩开了步伐，往着便利店的方向跑了去，远远地看见了玻璃门内穿着制服的身影，兴高采烈地冲了进去。

“相叶！”

少年抬起了头来，虽然身高相仿却是完全不同的面容。

“相叶前辈已经离职了哦，”浓浓的小奶音带着一点遗憾，他转身看了看时钟，“啊，大概就是这班船离开港口。”

樱井翔不知道自己是怎么消化这个消息的，拖着机械的步伐推开了门。

手中的网兜掉落在地，误以为自己自由了的螃蟹们在里面横冲直撞。

他开始缓慢的行走起来，从海上吹拂过的季风掠过身体，逐渐逐渐跑了起来。

山道上的景色不断后退，他掠过草丛，掠过树林，掠过被惊飞的群鸟。

掠过昏黄的夕阳，掠过天上的繁星。

你有多久没有在浓厚的夜色中行走？

你有多久没有从夜晚走到晨曦，只为了仰头仿佛就能呼吸到的天空？

你看着嘴里呼出的雾气笔直地上升，跟世界融为一体。

你感觉到了寒冷、孤寂、心酸。

你开始奔跑，一点点地迈开了步伐，越来越快，你在不断向后奔驰而去的眼泪中突然想起了那一点微弱的绿光，那个在夜风中明亮而又开怀的少年。

于是你明白了，他不是你可以拥有的少年。

再见，masaki。

-少年篇 完结-


	2. 番外-分离篇

1.

仿佛是从天上直接泼倒下来的雨水，世界都变成了灰白色的一片，相叶雅纪提着两袋生活用品，站在了超市的电梯前，看着打着伞跑来跑去的人群，咬了咬牙一口气冲到了停车位上。  
西服自然是湿了，喘着气地理了理肩膀处的水渍，又拨弄了一下湿透的额头，抽出两张餐巾纸来擦了擦，又缓缓了神，这才发动了汽车。

停车场在四楼，大雨天气催的人多了起来，绕着圈子打着弯下去了，在离出口还有一点距离的地方被堵住了。  
雨水浇在头顶的水泥钢板上，从窗户间看去天地都是灰茫茫一片，前面的车闪烁着红灯，有一点隐约的喇叭声传来。

本来出门的时候还不是这样的天气，只是今天好不容易休假，家里缺了好些生活用品，弟弟的女儿又出生了，怎么说都是自己的小侄女，只是站在婴幼儿柜台犹豫了半天，还是不知道要买些什么。  
自己终究是缺失了好些人生经验。

跟同龄人比起来，自己无法正常的恋爱结婚，只能埋头工作。  
终究还是无法抛弃自我，走上正确的人生道路，无比温柔的妈妈对着自己说。

“雅纪你啊，可以不用勉强的。”

不用勉强生活，不用勉强幸福，想要的东西总是强求不来的，比起自己来说，更加不能毁了别人的人生。  
所以单身到现在，一昧的投身在了学业跟事业上。  
爸爸的餐馆，被弟弟好好的继承了，反观自己，反而走入了最正常的会社，当上了公司经理。  
这是十七岁的时候，想都不敢想的事情吧。

不管有多忙，每年都会抽出时间去旅行。  
一个人背着包，沿着地图勤勤恳恳地走，用脚去好好丈量着土地，像个圣徒一样，俯身亲吻地球，去看非洲动物大迁徙，去更多更多的海边。  
海洋是地球生命的支柱。  
原本以为已经失去了的，却源源不绝地涌了出来，对生命更多的爱。

小侄女出生的那天，他也去医院了，小手小脚的婴儿被抱了出来的时候，他比弟弟还激动地哭了，柔软的生命像嫩苗一样。

“要好好长大喔～”

大家都笑了。  
相叶雅纪也不好意思的抹着眼泪笑了。

生命的延续真是奇妙，以前稚嫩的弟弟仿佛一夜之间长大成人，他熟练地哄着女儿，照顾着老婆，明明不久以前，他也是个孩子。  
是个连吃面条都会糊自己一脸的孩子。

妈妈在几年前重新嫁了人。

那个人就这样消失了，像是被时间淘洗过后留下的沙砾，存留在记忆內永不回返。

而自己呢？自己又变成了什么样？  
内心残留的少年气还是洗刷不掉，但是外表已经变成了真正的大人模样。  
半夜睡不着的时候脑子里翻来覆去地想的是公司的报表和数据，生气的时候会锤两下枕头泄愤，也能得体地端起酒杯说上客套话。

车上的歌曲列表切换，有个男声这样唱。

假设有这样一个你不了解的世界  
这里全部是像你我这样的人  
我们不需要预定  
不这是真的 不是策略  
我可以带你去  
但是你要在这以前做一件事情  
告诉我为了追逐你的梦想  
你会付出多少

远处的鸣笛声持续不断，车辆长龙只是往前稍稍挪动了一下，相叶雅纪踩着刹车没有动。  
很想抽支烟，却戒烟有段时间了。

花多少钱才能让你抛开一切  
和你心仪的人终老此生

人的记忆有时会屏蔽，会出现断层，有时候又突然清晰得跟昨日一样。  
凝视着外面的大雨，脑海里闪出了一点画面。

那个少年忽闪着大眼睛，叫他相叶雅纪。  
他想起鲸鱼星，想起向着宇宙求救的自己，多可笑，可多爱。

只是喜欢错了人，又无限错过了值得自己喜欢的人。  
一闪即逝的绿光，跳跃的座头鲸，无一不是生命的奇迹，为什么都没有发现呢？  
不知道那个少年，是不是也拥有了很宽广的世界，是不是遇见了很多喜欢的人，是无限精彩还是平平淡淡？

怎样都好，只是我再也没有遇到那样的你。

越成熟越不可能不计一切代价的去爱一个人。  
付出了生活的全部去讨生活，如今不是眺望着未来，而是正站在小时候无比憧憬的未来的位置上。  
也总算揭示过这个世界神秘的面纱，窥望过它寥寥变幻的每一面。  
可理想的生活依然没有到来。

前面的车队开始缓缓地挪动了。  
相叶雅纪松开了一点刹车，思绪却没有停下。

见识过五彩斑斓的世界，原来还是怀念。  
怀念那个夏天的一切。

他向左转弯，缓缓地驶出了停车场，外面的雨一瞬间冲刷了下来，雨刮器刮开一层，又源源不绝。

要不……这次休假，再去一次吧。  
去看看那个记忆里熠熠生辉的世界，即使注定要失望，即使那个少年早也不复存在。

相叶雅纪弯起了嘴角。  
他还是想攀上高高的岩石，然后跳下去，去感受着海水的冰凉，急促的呼吸。  
去感受到，分分秒，都是用力活着得。

转过这个街角，就是公司了，相叶雅纪一边想着提交年假单的事情，一边踩下了油门。

笔直的街道上正飞速驰来一辆货车，大雨滂沱。  
剧烈的轰鸣声过后是阵阵硝烟和天旋地转的晕眩。

雨滴砸在地上又飞速弹起，警笛阵阵，由远及近四面涌来的人群模糊了又模糊。  
快要睡着之前，仿佛又看见了那个十九岁的少年急促地敲着车窗。

［相叶，相叶。］

［我睡一下就好哦，樱井君。］

相叶雅纪微笑着，闭合上了眼睛。

2.

海洋岛微风阵阵，临近夏休，游客逐渐地多了一些起来。  
岛南端的位置，靠近灯塔的位置，遥遥望去有一座两层楼高的白色小屋。

攀爬的人紧了紧背包，望着大门的方向轻叹了口气。

还没靠近就闻见了阵阵咖啡香，推开门的时候有铃声轻响，店内的顾客分散着惬意地坐着，吧台內的主人抬起了头来，搅着饮料的手不停，却微笑着说了一句欢迎光临。

“我没想到是你开的。”  
“我也没想到，你还会再回来。”  
“世事无常啊樱井翔。”  
“可你看起来还跟以前一模一样，”戴着眼镜的人推了推镜框，“二宫桑。”

二宫和也顿时就笑了。

“哪里一样。”  
“娃娃脸真好。”  
“躯壳才不重要，内里完全变了倒是真的。”  
“看来这些年经历了不少。”

“你呢？”二宫和也表明不想深探，打岔过去，“你怎么会在这开了家咖啡店？”

“你那时候，是要做设计师的吧？”  
“设计师也在做，不过不是做空间设计了，只做做闲散的家居设计，开咖啡店是副业。”  
“啧，精英还是精英。”  
“你呢？”  
“我？”

二宫自嘲地笑笑。

“没啥目标，拜这些年漂泊所赐，勉强帮杂志写写稿，能养活自己就不错了。”  
“这次回来还走吗？”

二宫和也端被子的手一顿，又掩饰似的低下头去。

“不走了，想安安稳稳地度过下半生。”  
“也是，这里挺好。”  
“……说起来，你不是去留学了，怎么还会回来？”

“怎么不会回来了？”樱井翔露出了个诧异的表情。

“外面的花花世界那么丰富，还以为要将你勾了去，而且这里，怎么看也不适合职业发展吧。”  
“外面再好，也不是家啊。”

二宫和也沉默了一会儿，突然又笑道。

“想不到你挺长情，当初的那个小少年怎么样啦？后来你把人家追到手没有呢？”

樱井翔也笑了。

“没有呢，不过我总觉得他还会再回来的。”  
“什……？”

二宫和也一口咖啡吞下去，只觉得烫得喉咙都起了一层皮，他诧异得抬起头来盯着樱井翔。  
樱井翔转头望着窗外。

“他那么喜欢大海，说不定有一天就会回来。”

二宫和也不可置信地放下杯子。

“……你一直在等他？”  
“什么呀，”樱井翔摇了摇头，“我谁也没有等。”

只是一直一直，都再也遇不上那样的人罢了。

他在围兜上擦了擦手，转过身去推开了窗户，从里间就能看到远方的海岸线。

“小时候我们太天真了，但人长达后反而想要那种天真的生活，所以我才回来了。”  
“说得也是，”二宫和也低下了头，“我以前一直以为，爱上的那个人就是全世界。”

“……后来才发现，我的全世界一直在这里，不是谁，不是某个人，而是少年时期一直待在这里的我自己。”

樱井翔转过了头，“欢迎回来。”

二宫和也举起了杯子。

“谢谢。”

残留在杯底的最后一口咖啡饮尽，舌尖都是浓香。

二宫和也推开了门，樱井翔送他到门口。

“幸福这种东西果然可有可无啊！”  
“但在追求幸福的路上所遇见的成长很重要呢。”  
“翔酱果然长大了。”  
“二宫桑还是老样子。”

二宫和也超前走了两步，突然又回过头来笑了。

“其实我这次回来，倒是在等一个人，我想回到起点看看。”

我想看看，经历过现实的淬炼，经历过磨合、争吵、背叛、分别后，童话还是不是真的会有美好结局。

二宫和也随意地挥了挥手，转头朝下坡走去。

樱井翔站在他背后也挥了挥手。

站在山坡上目之所及，是绵延的绿色连接着一片灰色的海域。  
萤火虫们已经一年不及一年多，鲸鱼星还遥遥不知何处。

他拍了拍身上沾染上的咖啡粉，扬起了一点灰尘飘向了远方。

我们没有在一起，说不定有天就会再相遇。

再见鲸鱼星。  
你好鲸鱼星。

我依然，很想你。

－分离篇 完结－


	3. 番外-相逢时

樱井翔去参加葬礼的那一天，天气蔚蓝的不像话。  
乘着渡轮缓缓地驶离海洋岛，竟然觉得有一秒的晕眩。  
海面风平浪静，下一刻仿佛就会有成双结对的鲸鱼跃出水面，樱井翔手插着口袋，仿佛要驱赶出想象似的，好笑地摇了摇头。

毕业回国后倒是做过两年简短的会社职员，但已经许久没穿过正装，黑色的西服剪裁流畅，船舱倒映出的，分明是成熟的立派模样。  
樱井翔皱着眉看了好一会儿，才发现玻璃的另一面，船舱內有个小朋友正好奇地看着他，于是做了个鬼脸。

离岛半小时，再换乘新干线两个半小时。  
一路景色不断向后飞驰，已经有四年没有来过东京，樱井翔托着下巴看着窗外陷入了沉思。

接到小岛死亡信息的那一天，他和往常一样，结束了一天营业拉下了闸门，给自己泡了最后一杯咖啡，清洗完水槽，窝在沙发的一角打算读读新闻。  
打开电脑第一时间跳出来的，却是一封邮件。  
发件人的地址有些陌生，樱井翔想了好一会儿。

樱井桑：  
很抱歉打扰了。  
已是许久没联络，我是跟您同期进Monument的渡边宁宁，不知道您是否记得。  
此次发件来，是要告知您一个很遗憾的消息，与我们同期的森田桑－森田小岛，上个礼拜因为肺癌去世了。  
这周日，他家人将在东京举行遗体告别仪式，如有可能，望您来参加。  
以下是我的联络信息，如若您能来，感激不尽，敬请联络我。

樱井翔连忙掏出了电话。

“喂，你好，请问是渡边小姐吗？”  
“我是。”  
“你好，我是樱井翔。”  
“啊啊，樱井桑！太好了，我还在担心您会不会收到邮件……那这周日，您会出席吗？”  
“会去的，无论如何都会去的。”  
“真是太好了……不瞒您说，在您离职后没多久，我也离开Monument了，当时的同期生就我们三个，要是您不去，我还不知道要怎么面对那个场面，老实说……我还没有参加过葬礼……”

樱井翔表示赞同的点点头。

“是，怎么会那么年轻就去了呢？我记得森田桑也就比我大一岁……啊说来也惭愧，要不是渡边小姐，我都一直不记得森田桑的全名。”  
“我离职后还保留着原来公司的联络群，收到通知时吓了一跳……樱井桑现在还在东京吗？”  
“不了，我离职后就回了老家。”  
“这样……”  
“时间是几点来着？”  
“具体的安排我也不是很清楚，稍后我去找其他人核实一下，应该是中午之前。”  
“那我订好车票再跟你联系。”  
“好的。”

挂电话之前，通过电流悠悠传来的，还有渡边小姐暗暗的叹息。

“生命可真脆弱啊……”

可不是嘛。  
在宇宙洪流中，人类的生命如同蚂蚁一样，轻轻一挥就消失不见。  
不止是生命，那些千丝万缕想要拼命留住的东西，都无法留下。  
到底是为了什么才这么努力的活着啊。

樱井翔胸口一滞。

没有办法待在喜欢的人身边，无法得知他的生活发生了怎样翻天覆地的变化，不知道他是不是遇到了喜欢的人，有没有结婚，还是满腹心事的少年模样吗？  
还活着吗？  
还好好地活着吗？

不是什么深交的朋友关系，这样的死亡讯息都让人难以消化，那时候的相叶，到底是承受了一些什么呢？  
他说的很对。  
后来留学的时候，在一个人孤独活着的时刻中，接到了妈妈的电话。  
原来血缘是这样奇妙的关系，斩不断又并不需要亲密无间。  
人啊说到底，怎么走到了现在这样，都是取决于自我，跟父母朋友都并无太大关系。

你想成为什么样的人，就会成为怎样的人。

为了什么而执着呢？  
又为了什么喜欢着你呢？  
这样的谜团也时常困扰着自己，就连自己都搞不清，喜欢的究竟是相叶雅纪。  
还是执着于喜欢着相叶雅纪的这个自己。

世界这么大，还有些故事根本就没有结局不是吗？  
如果在有生之年，还能再见面，到时候要说些什么呢？

“樱井！樱井桑！”

出了站台就有人在人群里呼喊着自己的名字，樱井翔左看右看，才找到了用力挥着手的渡边小姐。

“……好久不见，变化太大了有些没认出来。”  
“毕竟我已经做妈妈了啊。”  
“诶？！”  
“樱井桑难道还没结婚吗？”

樱井翔尴尬地笑了笑。

汽车在有些熟悉又有些陌生的街道上飞驰。

“东京的变化可真不得了啊。”  
“是啊是啊，就连我们这些生活在这里的人，也时常很困扰呢。”

世事无常，时代变迁，提起来仿佛是遥远的不得了的字眼，却每时每刻都发生在周围。  
就仿若身边人的变化总是看不清，时隔许久再见面却总是吓一跳，真正能保持不变的人又有多少呢。

举行葬礼的会馆內香雾缭绕，有低低的诵经声。  
黑白相片上，小岛的面容印在视线里，回忆因此变得清晰了一些。

如果这个世界真的有神明，如果人类真的还有转世。

樱井翔合掌低下了头。

无论是化身动物或植物，无论是转世成人还是别的什么，能再来一趟这个世界就好了，能再相遇就好了。  
能好好的存在着就好了。  
不要变成星星那样遥远的存在。

如果你的人生旅程，已经又重新起航了，那就好了。

告别式进行的差不多了，人潮开始往外移动着，渡边小姐不知道去了哪里，樱井翔决定先行走出去。  
从厅堂到大门处，都是身着黑色服装的人们。  
他穿梭过一个个模糊面容的陌生人身侧，走出了场馆。  
抬起头的时候，正对着大门的小径上蹦出来一个人来，离得比较远看不清面容，他身形瘦长，架着双拐，在一群黑衣中间脚上的半截白色纱布尤其明显。

有人在他身后喊他。

“相叶！你等等我，你刚出院当心一些！”

樱井翔只觉得自己胸膛住进了一只不断不断，不间断蹦着的小兔子。  
他看见那个人摆着手转过头，仍然一个人努力地往前蹦着。

努力地，独自地，在并不平整的小径上单脚蹦了过来。

人群有意识得给他让出路来，樱井翔站着没有动。  
心快要跳出胸腔，想要张口喉咙却干涩得发痛。

在距离海洋岛千里之外的地方，在措手不及的场合，从来没有想象过，却又很贴合想象。  
他终究是一步一步，爬上了山坡，掠过了齐膝高的野草，带着半生的风尘仆仆，带着一整个海洋的季候风，向你走近了。

海洋中的鲸鱼，一跃出了海面，靠着尾鳍摆动划向了高空。  
它越游越快，越游越高，穿梭过重重云雾，穿梭过月亮星河，穿梭过神秘未知的宇宙，降落在了鲸鱼星球。

那里平安喜乐，年年岁岁，绽放着红绿色的烟火。  
人们不说离别，只道相逢。

要爱，就爱一生。

－完结篇 相逢时－


End file.
